Alone No More
by Lumora the White
Summary: UNDER CONSTRUCTION! If you have read this story before, please read it again! If not, welcome to the journey! I am making changes, so bear with me!
1. page 394

_SUMMARY:_

_Lumora Ollivander finds herself accepting a position at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Soon she discovers that there is a deeper reason of her teaching at Hogwarts than just to be close to Dumbledore, the reason becomes saving Severus Snape. Death Eaters need not always be alone in their heroic deceit. Hope and healing for Snape promised :) rated M for graphic violence, dark themes and healing romance._

_*considered AU since Snape lives..._

_I couldn't resist doing a little thing of my own with our favorite page number :) enjoy..._

**J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own OC and the plot. thanks :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER ONE: page 394

1

"Turn to page three hundred and ninety-four" The demand came from the professor standing rather severely at the head of the classroom. The manner of which the professor presented themselves did not give one the idea they enjoyed being there. Revulsion and disgust seemed to permeate across their stiff shoulders and settle in the meticulous way they had crossed their arms. The voice did little to unfrighten the students as to the professors dark appearance. From a distance the professor seemed to be wearing an outfit entirely composed of black material. But as one got over the unusual sight they began to notice the fabric to be in fact a deep smoldering violet.

The only item of clothing that was not violet were the high heeled black leather boots that came to just below the professor's knee. From then on every item was enchantingly deep violet, the stockings, skirt, vest and collared shirt. The oversized cloak billowed out importantly to one side, long curly golden blonde hair adorned the shoulders coming to rest at the crossed elbows. Piercing eyes of violet surveyed the classroom with an arrogance that took the students self confidence and popped it like a party balloon.

The classroom was huge. A cavernous ceiling loomed above, illuminated by several candle chandeliers, large expanses of wall surrounded the desks punctuated by large, tall shuttered windows. A the front of the classroom was a raised platform against the wall, with a desk and podium, a door and a wide chalkboard along the front wall of the classroom. There in front of the desk stood the low but clearly speaking instructor, "Who can tell me the difference between an Animagus and a Werewolf?" the professor sneered at the class, surveying the terror on their faces.

Fidgeting seemed to be the only reply to the uncomfortable topic adorning page three hundred and ninety-four, until a certain insufferable know-it-all from Gryffindor spoke up.

"Professor, we are not supposed to cover Werewolves until -." Hermione Granger spoke up, upon raising her hand for quite some time.

"SILENCE!" The professor screeched, "Twenty points from Gryffindor _Miss _Granger."

Again, an uncomfortable silence followed the professors distain-filled voice. Miss Granger again rose her hand, earning a groan from her best friends, Harry and Ron. "Animagi can decide when they change into an animal, Werewolves cannot. They change under the full moon." Hermione again spoke out of turn.

"Do you have an ill-habit of speaking out of turn or do you just wish to appear among your peers as an insufferable know-it-all?" The professor asked coldly.

At this, Hermione's eager smile faded and she contemplated the professor's remark, her brow furrowing with the effort.

"Twenty points more from Gryffindor, and yes Miss Granger, you are correct."

"Geez, Hermione!" Ron whined, earning a deathly glare from Miss Granger herself, and an elbow poke in the ribs from Harry.

The Professor then turned to the class. "I am Professor Lumora Ollivander, master of Defense Against the Dark Arts. I will be instilling upon you the necessary knowledge to defend yourselves since we know Voldemort is at large."

A gasp tore through the room like wild fire. Whispers were heard like, "Ollivander, like the wand maker?" and "did she just say V-voldemort?" The students also couldn't help, "She's Snape, but she's a girl!"

"Since you do not seem to possess the ardor for learning that Miss Granger does, an essay on this very topic shall do nicely. Two rolls of parchment on my desk no later than Monday." Again the professor's tone did not change, the harshness seemed to come naturally.

Groans of disappointment engulfed the class. "Awww, but it's Quidditch tomorrow Professor-" Harry began.

"Then I suggest you be extra careful, Mister Potter. Loss of limb will not excuse you, PAGE 394." Professor Ollivander turned to the chalk board and began writing, "Were wolves, contrary to the ignorant belief, are not an animagus. They are..."

The rest of the class seemed to go rather smoothly as Lumora's voice filled the classroom with its booming timbre. A quick check of her watch noted that class was coming to a close.

"Please gather your books. Enjoy your weekend. Do not forget about your essay and enjoy the Quidditch match tomorrow. That is all." As Professor Ollivander spoke the students hurried to gather their things and literally run from the room.

* * *

Professor Severus Snape had been absent for the first week of school because He was a fool. No one refuses the Dark Lord, not even his 'prized' double agent. Severus' refusal hinged on the unnerving fact that the woman sentenced to die, resembled Lily Potter. Lily Potter, the woman that, no matter how much he tried, he could never blame for his current state of employment. Eventually He complied, gritting his teeth against the scream of anguish caught in his throat. Voldemort, sure to never show any mercy, used the cruciatus as a cruel reminder of his absolute power.

Hatred had become one of his favorite pastimes. The energy of hate gave meaning to his eyes opening, day after day after day. The cruciatus, how he hated that curse with every cell in his body. Over exposure had terrible side effects, lasting for days on end, leaving him utterly useless as the pain wracked his body. No one but that old biddy Pomfrey had witnessed the terrible tremors that wracked his limbs and torso. The pain burned like fire, sometimes he wished it would just get on with it and consume him.

Weakness. That's what was so disgusting about the whole affair. His body's reaction to the curse was maddening. Being in absolute control of his emotions, thoughts and reactions was his way of protecting himself from the follies of life. The life of a spy did not warrant foolery. Too many times had he been left to pick up the pieces of his heart, body and soul, alone.

He stood outside the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. His journey through the castle halted by the irritating display before him. He watched in rye amusement the students leaving the classroom, seemingly fleeing for their lives. His brow-furrowed in confusion. Students only left his classroom that way. Curious as to whom the students so quickly departed from, Severus impatiently waited for the stream of students to stop then stepped in the doorway.

Erasing the board was a curiously rare blonde witch. Her hair was not white as was customary in the wizarding world, but a golden color, shimmering in the candlelight.

Lumora could smell the man at the door way, his presence seemed to tickle her senses with electricity. Excited to see who this alpha-male was, she slowly turned to face him, crossing her arms below her breasts, keeping her face smooth and her eyes deep and prying.

Snape was taken aback. She was rather tall, but admirably curvy. He noticed that she did not wear the customary teaching robes that McGonagall and the other woman wore at Hogwarts. Her get up seemed to resemble his but exchanged a pair of pants for a flattering mid-thigh length skirt and stockings along with the absence of a jacket replaced with a smartly cut vest. A slight smirk played at the corner of his lips, he wondered if Dumbledore knew she was wearing that. Now that he thought about it, she looked like a Death Eater, except there were no blonde female Death Eaters.

"Can I help you," Lumora asked the dark cloaked stranger. Suddenly she realized she had seen him before. A Death Eater? Well, yes, but this wasn't just any man. This was her former Potions Master. "Professor Snape?"

Snape entered the classroom, using his strong, long stride to quickly put the desks to his back. Lumora dusted off her hands on a white rag on the corner of the podium. Snape's mind raced, who did this woman think she was? He would have remembered that hair and those piercing eyes.

He didn't even move a muscle. His eyes continued to sear into her own.

"I was informed Potions was being taught by Professor Severus Snape. I was also informed that the Potions master was unavailable the first week of school. Naturally I have met all of the other professors," She gave him a challenging smile, "except you, of course."

"And you are?"

"Lumora Ollivander, master of Defense Against the Dark Arts. Yes, before you ask, I am the granddaughter of Ollivander the sixth." She finished, turning away from him to fling open the window as, what Severus identified to be, her owl tapped at the window. The bird that flew in the window was no owl. A black eagle flew to his mistress' arm, resting on her forearm with power and grace. "And this beautiful creature is Elliott." He noticed that she was wearing a thick leather arm guard to protect against the razor sharp talons. Snape admired her strength as she took the roll of parchment from the eagle's leg and let him stay on her arm as she set the message on her desk. Ever the master spy, he did not let any admiration touch his face.

"Black Eagles are rare, Professor Ollivander. You are fortunate to own such a beautiful creature."

She nodded, "Now that we have met, I need to ask you for a favor." She paused to scan the message, then crumpled it in her hand, feeding it to the candle on her desk, "I was informed that the students had a dueling club when Gilderoy Lockhart was here. You were a part of that yes?" she asked with a raise of her brow.

Snape gave a slight nod. He had moved to stand closer to her desk as she had moved from the window back to the podium. He noticed her outfit was actually a deep violet, almost black, but enchantingly violet.

"Perfect. I trust you would not object a chance to show up another Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"No."

"Very well, club will begin at 7 o'clock." With that she lifted her forearm, letting the eagle fly to its perch above the window. "I need to make a few preparations before supper. If you'll excuse me."

"Certainly."

Then she changed right before him. One moment she stood facing the window, the next an eagle the exact unique color of her robes, perched on the window sill. Then in a blur of wings, was gone. Shock iced his features, which he quickly scraped off with a sneer. He quickly glanced around, ensuring that there were not prying eyes to see his falter in composure, and went behind the desk. He peered out the window and watched the eagle make a lazy circle above the opposite tower before it dove down out of sight. Master spy or not, Snape found himself intrigued by this witch. His stomach reminded him that supper was still to be had, and he gritted his teeth against the little voice inside his head, _"She couldn't possibly want anything to do with you."_ The voice continued in his signature cold disdain, "_Might as well give up now Snape, she is a flame that would burn you to cinders." _That was the last straw, "Silence!" He bellowed to the empty classroom. The lack of noise in return satisfied his bruised pride for the moment.

Taking his leave of the deserted classroom, he mused, "Professor McGonagall would do well to learn we have a predator in our midst."

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_I couldn't resist the last line :) please review and let me know what you think! up next is "problem"_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	2. problem

**J.K. Rowling owns HP I own OC and the plot. thanks :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER TWO: problem

2

Sitting at the high table, Severus Snape fumed. He sneered at the students before him with terrible disdain. Each house, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Gryffindor all sat at their respective tables, chatting noisily and eating the meal set before them. His mind kept settling on a certain blonde witch, who completely dumbfounded him. Never had he seen a witch command a classroom with such force as to match his own cold, demanding approach. He of course cared about his students, that would be why he was so hard on them. They needed to feel as if a mistake would cost them more than just house points, they needed to understand that mistakes and potions did not mix. The more he let that simmer he realized that mistakes and the dark arts did not mix either. Mistakes could be rather costly when facing a dark enemy. This could be why Professor Ollivander was making said impression upon her students.

It was like staring at himself in a mirror, only the reflection was unmistakably female. He would go to Dumbledore and rake her over the coals. He looked down at his plate, his stomach turning at the sight. Instead of consuming the iffy meal, he reached for his goblet, only to find it empty.

"I seem to have arrived at the proper moment." Lumora quipped as she stood next to Professor Snape, a wave of her hand filling his goblet. He glanced sideways at her as she took the chair beside him. Cautiously, he inspected the contents of his glass, only to find it filled with a mulled wine, not pumpkin juice. "Frankly I just can't stand pumpkin juice, can you?" she asked ever so innocently, her eyes twinkling as she did the same to her glass.

Snape detested pumpkin juice. How did she know? Maybe she didn't, maybe she was just as forceful as he was, assuming others would just deal with the consequences. Confusion like he had never felt before slowly mixed with the anger of being matched came over him. He fumed, taking a sip of the goblet, only to feel his throat melt as the heavenly liquid traveled to his stomach. His anger slowly came back under control under the influence of her masterful magic.

"Seems the house elves have out done themselves yet again. I'll need to speak with Ramona." She muttered absently, "Thank goodness for the wine."

Relishing the taste of the wine, "My sentiments exactly." Snape replied, his voice low and curt. He did not want to excessively agree, but he had to hand it to the witch, she was correct.

The meal progressed, Lumora ate her food slowly, picking at the meat that had been served. She only addressed Snape once, to refill his glass. She noticed it was empty and turned to him, reaching for the goblet in front of him only to have him do the same. He placed his hand over hers, electricity sparked between the contact of skin, causing Lumora to give a slight gasp. Snape quickly pulled his hand away as she took and refilled his glass. She slid it back over to him, removing her hand quickly. He nodded in thanks. For the first time in his life, Snape found himself distracted. He watched from the corner of his eye as she took a sip from her own cup, a little of the wine remaining at the corner of her mouth. Her little pink tongue darted out to catch the drip, a napkin followed to ensure cleanliness. Snape did not know what to think of the witch seated next to him, something about her infuriated him to no end, yet he was fascinated by her every move. He quickly finished his glass and got up from the table, leaving in a swirl of black cloak.

Lumora watched him go, feeling her heart pounding loudly in her chest. She wondered if he felt the fire that was now slowly burning in her belly. Professor Snape was going to be a strong source of distraction. She let her mind wander, excited at the prospect of working with him in the dueling club could be this electric.

* * *

Professor Snape found himself heading for the Headmaster's chambers. He wanted to speak to Dumbledore, and he wanted to speak to him now.

Dumbledore looked at the complex, heroic man before him. Little did Severus know, but his little "problem" was going to get a whole lot worse.

"And did you know that she's an Animagus?" Severus roared. He was outraged that Dumbledore would hire someone with that skill to teach the children, especially since her Animagus was so dangerous.

"McGonagall is an Animagus Severus." Dumbledore reminded him.

He had forgotten that, how had he forgotten that? Of course, "I'm sorry. I did not mean that sir." He apologized coldly.

"Yes, yes you did Severus. You are trying to find fault and you have found it. Yes being an Animagus can come at a disadvantage, especially hers. She will be ridiculed if the students find out she turns into a simple bird."

Severus considered this. "Sir, she turns into the rarest eagle known to the magical world."

"The black eagle?" Dumbledore asked.

"You did not know?" Snape roared again.

"All she stated was that she is an Animagus and she turns into a bird!" Dumbledore stated, "I assumed it was not worth embarrassing her over. Perhaps I came to the worst and thought she became an owl."

Snape chuckled at that. "No, she becomes the most beautiful, dangerous predator outside of a hippogriff, with a pair of wings!"

"Your forgetting about Dragons Severus." Dumbledore again reminded him, "But, alas, this revelation does not change much. It only increases my like for the girl. She reminds me a lot of you my dear boy. She commands a classroom well, and demands respect as if it is her very breath. Rightfully so, I might add."

"And what do you mean,'rightfully so,' sir?" Snape sneered.

"Maybe you should ask her," Dumbledore smiled. A knock sounded at his door. "Come in," Snape turned to the visitor, only to come face to face with Professor Lumora Ollivander.

Dumbledore had asked Lumora to report to him as soon as she was finished with dinner. She knew that he would want to ask her about her first week of classes and to ask if plans for the dueling club had been made. She tried not to think of the spark that had passed between her and Professor Snape. She had found him dashingly attractive when he had stormed into her classroom earlier. That was why she had changed and literally flown the coop.

She reached the Headmaster's chambers and knocked. She could hear Snape's voice on the other side of the door, its deepness reverberating through her chest. Goodness the man had a sexy voice.

"Come in," she heard Dumbledore say as the portrait before her cracked open. She pushed it open and stepped inside, coming almost nose to nose with Snape. She moved away to the side toward the Headmaster's desk, taking in his hard glare, she glared back.

"Thank you for coming as soon as you could Miss Ollivander." Dumbledore greeted her.

Severus stood behind her, struck again by how much she commanded of the room around her. He felt matched yet again. "Professor Ollivander, Headmaster," Severus gave a nod and brief bow then swept from the room.

Lumora couldn't help herself before she sank into a chair opposite of Dumbledore and hung her head in her hands. "Dear, what ever is the matter?" The old wizard inquired gently.

"Headmaster, everything is alright. I just felt dizzy that's all." she explained, 'I'm dizzy because his very presence intoxicates me.' "I'm fine,"

Professor Snape stood just outside the door, listening. He caught her almost faint and smiled to himself. Maybe she did feel the overwhelming attraction he felt whenever near her. He was convinced it was what drew him into her very classroom and again to the Headmaster's chambers. The smile began to fade. He was extremely unsettled by it. He could not afford a distraction. He needed to keep sharp and in control.

"Good. How was your week?"

"The students seem to be lacking in instruction from previous years. It seems though that Professor Lupin did do a good job of giving the students hands on knowledge. I did get asked if they were going to get some hands on lessons like they had with Lupin. That is my desire exactly. I have also asked Professor Snape to help me with a dueling club, commencing in a few minutes, sir."

"Splendid. Severus is really quite talented at dueling. He will challenge even you, I am sure. Also, if you are summoned again by Lord Voldemort, be sure to send word before you go. We need to be ready if you need any medical attention." Dumbledore said, "Alright, it seems you are going to be a wonderful addition to our staff here at Hogwarts. I have gotten many wonderful comments about your talents and abilities. Now go, and please enjoy yourself at the dueling club!"

"Thank you Headmaster. Professor Snape will soon be fully enlightened, as we have now truly met."

Professor Snape's mind reeled. "Truly met?" What did she mean by that cryptic statement? Hmmm...So that is why he had recognized her. But there were no blonde female Death Eaters! He had, after all, been punished that night, maybe he just couldn't recall their newest addition. He would confront her after the dueling club and demand the truth. He swept down the staircase, all the way to his dungeons to prepare for battle.

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_And so it begins, the search for the truth, after all that is what our favorite Potions Master does best :) please review and let me know what you think...up next is "duel."_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	3. duel

**J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own OC and the plot. thanks :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER THREE: duel

3

"Enter," Lumora called from her place behind the desk on the front platform of her classroom as a soft knock sounded on the door. She glanced at the clock, quarter to seven.

Severus stood outside Professor Ollivander's classroom, extremely ill at ease. He did not want to give her any power over him. He knew that he was dangerously attracted to her; distracted by her manner and how her double life mirrored his. Letting his hormones get the best of him would be most unwise. Squaring his shoulders, he reached for the door knob.

Lumora had waited for a full minute before getting up and striding to the door. She reached for the door handle, grasping it just as it was being pulled open, throwing her into the chest of the person seeking entrance. An intoxicatingly sweet and spicy aroma enveloped her senses. Strong hands firmly gripped her upper arms, forcing her back through the door frame into the classroom, the door slammed and she found herself pinned against its quivering form.

Severus Snape glared down into the most beautiful pair of eyes he had ever seen. Their color was very unique, a vibrant violet. Lily's eyes had been a deep green, but hers paled in comparison to the gleaming set before him now. Red Christmas bow lips pouted up at him, her eye brows arched in surprise. He had fight to concentrate and to not embarrass himself as he spread his hands from her arms to rest solidly on the door behind her, pressing himself closer to her.

Desire and awareness flooded over Lumora as she stared up at Professor Snape. His eyes glittered darkly, though the rest of his face didn't match. He seemed at war with himself, fighting, the evidence manifesting itself in his brow. Instead of being frightened by his actions, Lumora found herself reaching up to brush his raven chin length hair away from his eyes. Snape leaned closer, welcoming her unexpected touch. His nose brushed hers, his hot breath fanning her parted lips. Her hand settled behind his head, fingers curling into his hair. Closer still he came until his lips touched hers ever so softly. Lumora had expected him to ravish her, roughly take from her, not this soft invasion of her person. His hands wound themselves into her hair, pressing her more firmly to his mouth.

Snape was being consumed, he was losing himself in the way she had not cringed away from him. For too long people had cringed away from him. This witch had reached up and touched him, not begged to be put out of misery. Usually his close proximity radiated fear from those nearest, they seemed unable to be comfortable around him. Yet, he could feel the wild thumping of her heart, her warm ragged breath caressing his face as he placed kisses down her throat to her collarbone. The response coming from her only fueled him on, she let out a moan of pleasure as her head fell to the side, giving him better access to her throat. One of his hands had left her hair, sliding down her shoulder to rest at her hip, pulling himself closer to her, plastering her hard against the door. His lips again sought her mouth, throughly ravishing the honeyed depths they found.

Suddenly a tentative knock sounded on the wood close to Lumora's ear. Snape seemed to not hear it, or maybe he just ignored it. He continued to kiss her, teasing the sensitive spot below her ear with his tongue and lips. Again the knock sounded, but it was louder this time. Professor Snape seemed to snap out of a trance. His eyes changed from smoldering with desire to burning with contempt. "Aren't you going to answer the door, Professor Ollivander?" He challenged, his lips pressed to her ear.

Lumora glared daggers up at him as he straightened, gazing into her eyes. His lips held a playful smirk, while his eyes danced with mirth. She pushed him off of her, spun and pushed open the door. Several students gathered in the hall looked up expectantly as Lumora stood in the doorway. Taking a deep breath, and allowing her heart a second to slow, she spoke, "Dueling club will begin shortly, please come in and take a seat." Her voice was devoid of any passion or even happiness, business as usual.

Turning to walk through the now open door after a few students, she found that Professor Snape stood at the front of the classroom. He looked efficiently composed, arms crossed over his firm chest, his face void of any amusement, except his eyes. His eyes were twinkling as they bore into her own. Lumora found herself fighting a blush that threatened to creep up her cheeks. She turned away from him, to welcome the students who were just arriving, nodding to them politely.

Snape stood surveying her interaction with students as they came into the classroom. She did not look excited to see them, but as if she had expected them to be here. Stopping the smile of approval from touching his face, he turned to the window next to the chalkboard as Elliott the eagle again entered the classroom.

"Elliott," Lumora spoke softly, but clearly. The eagle flew directly to her, again resting on her arm. She leaned to the eagle's head, giving it a soft kiss, her lips flaring into a loving smile. Elliott then proceeded to rub his head against her cheek, causing her to laugh. Her laugh seemed to hit him squarely in the chest, it sounded like silver bells. Lumora ran her hand delicately over his back, scratching under a wing. He felt a slight pang of jealousy as he watched her be affectionate with the creature. She could do that without worry of being judged or caught by someone. He knew that she had to worry about that, if she ever chose to let him close to her again. A scowl of distress settled on his features. He had never felt this way before. Lily had toyed with his emotions. Being the observant spy he was, he concluded that Lumora seemed to give her affection freely, but only those she trusted. Interesting. Why would she trust him?

His internal battle came to a abrupt halt with her starting the club. "Good evening students. I am glad that you have chosen the best option when facing your Friday evening." Snape snorted softly at her joke, "Professor Snape and I are going to be your instructors for this club. As you all know, Professor Snape is a master at duel. I assure you that he will do his best to go easy on me, as I am his inferior at best." His eye brows raised in shock, he wanted to think that she was teasing him, mocking him, but something told him that she sincerely believed him to be superior. Maybe it was her respect for him as a Senior Professor. In any case, he was superior anyway. So there.

Lumora allowed this to sink into the class, and turned to the front of the room. With a wave of her wand, a four foot high runway of sorts materialized at the front of the class serving as a dueling stage. Professor Snape nodded his approval, and with a wave of his wand covered it in a heavy tapestry. She thought back to how her first dueling lesson had begun. She remembered that her professors had faced each other, then allowed students to. She remembered feeling extremely frightened because she did not know how to block unfriendly spells.

"We will begin with a demonstration. I will first show you how to defend yourself, that is the first step to being able to attack your opponent with confidence." Snape smirked, he appreciated that Professor Ollivander seemed to know what she was doing. "Everyone on your feet, please come gather around the stage." Lumora then walked up to the edge of the stage, placing one of her heeled boots on the platform. Snape had already gotten himself onto the platform and extended a hand to her. Trying to suppress her surprise, Lumora took his hand. He gently held her hand while pulling her up. They both stared at each other, knowing the other could feel the electric current coursing through their entwined fingers. She nodded her thanks, letting go of his hand and untying her voluminous cloak. Lumora then tossed it lightly so it landed neatly on her desk. "Using your wand is the easiest and most effective way to deflect or block a spell."

Snape forced himself to swallow, his mouth had gone dry at the sight of her. He had felt the curve of her hip, but had not been able to gaze upon her figure entirely since she always wore that blasted cloak. He did not blame her, the north tower, as well as his dungeons were icy even in the summertime. Her hips swayed teasingly as she glided to the other end of the platform and turned to face him. "Now, we will demonstrate a duel. We will only aim to disarm our opponent, nothing more." Snape bowed his head in acknowledgement. "Let's begin." For the first time she allowed herself a small smile of excitement, oh how she loved to duel.

The pair walked deliberately towards the center of the platform stopping a few feet apart. Raising their wands like swords in front of them, he bent forward in a slight bow, while she curtsied, her eyes not leaving his. Then they snapped their wands out to the side and turned away from each other walking back to their respective ends. Snape took a stance of offense, his wand arm curving above his head while his other arm extending out in front of him, his body slightly twisted to the side. Lumora smirked and took the opposite stance, her body completely sideways, her head still facing him, wand arm forward with her elbow tucked in tight to her side, her left hand resting on her hip. They stared at each other for a moment, Snape admiring her response to his first move.

Suddenly Snape stepped forward, bringing his wand down in front of him crying, "Expelliarmus!"

Lumora watched the stream of scarlet light shoot towards her, waiting until the very last moment to bring her wand up and brush it aside. Continuing around her head, she flicked her wand towards Snape, "Expelliarmus!" Her voice was not shrill as he had expected it to be. Instead her announcement of the spell commanded his attention, just as it had the magic within her. Snape deflected the spell effortlessly. They bowed to each other and turned towards the class.

Applause erupted from the students. Lumora couldn't help but smile at them. "Thank you. Now if you will be patient. Professor Snape and I will divide you into pairs." She said, catching his eye and returning his nod. He was clapping too, his wand tucked under his arm.

Soon each of the students had a partner, and Lumora and Snape stood on the stage watching them attempt to disarm each other. The entire period Lumora had trouble concentrating on the volleys between students. She did her best to ignore the sweet awareness flooding her veins. Snape seemed completely indifferent, and she did her best to softly call out corrections and encouragements to the students as necessary.

Snape could tell she felt it too. Her shoulders were too stiff to match the look of contentment on her face. She obviously enjoyed her craft. He felt it in the way she had conducted their little demonstration. He caught her once looking at him, and the blush he received in return for his slight smirk made the effort of smiling completely worth it.

At precisely half past eight, Professor Ollivander spoke, "Alright." At the sound of her voice, the students stopped immediately and turned to listen. Again, Snape was impressed. "That concludes our time together this week. We will see you all next Friday at 7." She stood next to the open doorway, allowing the students to file out. A few "Thank you Professors" were mumbled as the students departed. Professor Snape came to the door, bringing up the rear of the class. He stopped at the door, turning to look at her. He reached for the door knob now in the hall, and swiftly brought it in to a close.

Lumora turned from where she stood as he closed the door to walk swiftly up the center aisle, waving the stage away for the next week. She reached her teaching platform and turned to face him. He was again in his customary stance, arms crossed with feet apart and eyes glittering coldly. "Thank you Professor for your assistance, I dare say the children and I will benefit much from your presence. Thank you." She whispered just loud enough for him to hear. She was having trouble concentrating, realizing she had just thanked him twice in one sentence.

Snape spoke into the darkening room, "Show me your left arm." Instinctively, Lumora gripped her left arm with her opposite hand, her eyes widening in shock. Purposefully Snape strode up the center aisle, his boots thudding ominously in the deep room. He stopped right in front of her, roughly pulling her left arm out of her own grasp.

"Stop," She ordered, yanking back her arm. "I will do it." She lifted her chin slightly in defiance against his domination. She knew that defying his force would just fuel his anger. At this point she didn't want to be forced to do anything. He took one step back, giving her a little room to undo the many buttons of her long sleeve. She allowed the anger of being man handled to flood her veins. Snape glanced up from her arm to look into her face. Like inky fingers, blackness spread from the top part of her hair down to the very tip changing her hair color from golden blonde to inky black. She looked up from her arm, her eyes had changed to a light, almost translucent green. Thrusting her arm at him, returning his cold glare, she whispered bitterly,

"You and I are not what we wish to be."

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_Ah! What will Snape do? Please review and let me know what you think._

_Up next is "dark mark."_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	4. dark mark

**J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own OC and the plot. thanks :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER FOUR: dark mark

"_You and I are not what we wish to be."_

4

The Dark Mark glared angrily up at him from her smooth, pale forearm. Snape could see the redness and irritation around the edges of the mark. It rippled slightly giving the illusion that the snake was alive. He debated whether to touch her or not. Before he decided against it, he tenderly took her arm in his hands, slowly gliding his fingers soothingly over the mark. Wincing slightly at the chill of his fingers, Lumora stared at him in wonder, she couldn't believe that he was touching her like this. He began to think of possible potions that would help heal the mark faster when he must have hit a sensitive spot because she hissed and yanked her arm away. Turning away from him, she unrolled her sleeve, redoing to security buttons all the way to frilly cuff at her wrist. She also allowed her hair and eyes to return to their natural state.

Snape moved to stand behind her, reaching around her waist to her arm again. She whirled to snarl in his face, "DO NOT TOUCH ME." A shadow crossed his face as he let go of her arm. Suddenly she realized that she had hurt him. Her eyes widened, losing their anger. Tears of frustration welled up in her eyes and she hid her face in her hands. Snape stood in front of the guarded, self-reliant woman that had dutifully given herself to the cause of the greater good. He once entertained the idea of a female spy for the Order. He recalled Remus and Sirius discussing the possibility, but when Snape put in Nymphadora's name for consideration, the discussion of a second spy had ceased.

"I am sorry." Snape spoke, causing Lumora to jump at the sound. His voice was velvet in the now dark room. Only a few candles remained lit at her desk. When she removed her hands from her face, she gave a small sniffle. She stared at him, unsure of what to do. She was a little confused as to what exactly he was sorry for. She first thought that maybe he was sorry for hurting her. But maybe he was really sorry that she was a spy for the Order just like him. "I am a spy for the Order. You probably did not recognize me as I change my appearance when I go to meetings. I consulted with Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore about that and they all agreed that fact that I can "hide in plain sight" would appeal to Voldemort." Snape merely nodded. Her voice softened as she continued, "I am glad to see you are doing better Professor, Voldemort was most unmerciful last week. For that I am sorry."

He returned her gaze cooly, letting his brow furrow together in confusion. He was unsure of whether to take her apology seriously. He did not want her pity. Pity never did anyone any good. "I am also sorry for refusing your offer of help. Please forgive me." Lumora whispered, beginning to unbutton the buttons on her left sleeve again. Snape stepped forward, stilling her movements with his hands. He took her right hand in his and continued to hold her arm in his other. He pushed the sleeve up gently, smoothing his thumb soothingly over the mark, this time painfully aware of its tenderness. It was as if his heart was taking control of his actions. Usually he would have spat in the face of someone needing his help, sending them off to Poppy and the like. This time was different. They had hardly spent a day together and yet something inside of his cold, icy heart began to thaw.

"I have a potion that will calm the irritation and swelling." Snape spoke softly before murmuring a calming charm over the wound.

Lumora Ollivander stared at the Potions Master as if he had just sprouted two heads. His reputation preceded him very strongly. She had been told over and over that he was cold, heartless, void of any tenderness. Yet here he stood, tending to her arm as if she was a wounded child. Maybe that was how he saw her. She was, after all, only twenty-two years old. A life filled with violence and darkness had caused her to mature beyond those mere twenty-two years. She guessed him to be at the most thirty-five. She reckoned that he had seen just as much and more violence than she had.

"May I come see you for that in the morning?" Lumora asked, desperate to get away from him so she could catch her breath and clear her head. Snape began re-buttoning her sleeve to conceal the mark, keeping his gaze down at her wrist. He then looked up to meet her questioning eyes.

"Certainly." He answered before he could stop himself. His eyes were no longer cold and piercing, but soft orbs of black. Instead of giving her arm back he pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. Lumora could feel his warm breath on her temple above her ear. Severus Snape found himself unsure what to do as he held Lumora Ollivander close to him. The urge to protect her, shield her from the Dark Lord's vengeance overwhelmed him. IHe was not sure where this sudden urge of _compassion_ was coming from. Ugh. _Compassion_, the word even had a bad taste in his mind, let alone his mouth.

"Professor Snape, I must talk to Professor McGonagall before I turn in for the night." Lumora spoke not wanting to allow herself any opportunity to fall to the tempting man before her. She moved her head to look up into his eyes. He smoothed a stray curl behind her ear and released her. "I'm supposed to meet with her at nine, She wanted me to discuss with me about the possibility of my becoming a referee for quidditch next term." Lumora glanced at the clock on the wall, eight fifty-five. If she did not hurry she was going to be late. Quickly she grabbed her cloak and threw it over her arm, staring at him again.

Snape stood there watching her check the clock and stare back at him. He could see that she didn't want him to think she was rushing away from him. Foolery, Why did he care if she cared if he thought she was rushing away from him? As flattering as it was to have her care about his opinion, he didn't need her pity. He gave a slight nod of his head, "I will see you in my lab in the morning." Lumora nodded, biting her lip. Then she turned away from him and rushed down the aisle and was gone.

Snape continued to stare at the empty doorway, only to find it not empty anymore. Lumora stood in the doorway, her hands braced beside her against the frame. Her hair streaming back from her face, an air of uncertainty dwelled in her eyes. "Good night," she said softly, then before he could reply the doorway was empty again.

Severus lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling. Every time he closed his eyes, her piercing violet stare took his breath away. He groaned with frustration at the entire stomach turning situation and his own reaction to her charms. She seemed just as reluctant as he was to let anyone get close to her. He had only ever felt extremely attracted to one other woman.

Lily Potter was a beautiful, gifted witch. She had chosen to be his friend, but ignore his desire for more. After the name calling incident, their friendship she had chosen the infuriating Potter over him. For that he vowed never to give his heart away. Lumora Ollivander was a woman of great power and beauty. Her beauty was far beyond skin deep. Dumbledore only admired people who were genuine, loyal to a fault and completely selfless. It did not escape Snape that he had claimed that his admiration had increased greatly at the revelation of Lumora's Animagus this evening. Usually Dumbledore trusted the right people. Usually.

After all, the Order trusted her to spy for them. He could see now why he had been left out of the decision. He would have refused it. He felt threatened by the thought of someone sharing his lonely burden. Now he was shocked that he was considering the idea had merit.

He could still see the look in her eyes when she apologized for Voldemort's mistreatment. It was as if she was apologizing for not being strong enough to protect him. The sincerity of her words was heart wrenching. "Foolish girl," He spat into the dark, cold room, his voice reverberating off the stone walls. He turned over once more to face the wall. Telling himself that she was just a foolish, optimistic girl almost made sleep possible, almost.

Lumora quietly made her way up to her room in Gryffindor tower. Minerva had only taken a few moments to explain to her that her Animagus was a gift and that she should use it for the benefit of the students. Strange that her Animagus was valid in regulating the game but completely invalid for playing it, oh the irony. *sigh*

After shedding her heavy cloak and boots she gladly went to the bathroom to take a hot shower. Letting the steam envelope her senses, Lumora allowed herself to picture Professor Snape. She could smell his sweet, spicy, earthy scent as it swirled around her. The sheer strength in his arms as he had pushed her against the door made her groan with pleasure. How often she had thought herself too strong, too masculine to have been dominated like that. She got out of the shower and made final preparations for sleep.

* * *

Something kept tugging in the back of her mind at the thought of Professor Snape. She knew that she could trust him, he was, after all, a double agent spy for the Order just like her. He had been at this position for a while, and he had issues with matters of the heart. It seemed like Dumbledore had more in mind than just giving her the perfect cover as a teacher while at Hogwarts. Maybe he was concerned that Snape needed someone to come along side him and carry the burden of this cruel double life. She already felt desolate, hurt and completely alone, and she had only been doing this for a couple of weeks! She couldn't imagine the multitude of pain and anguish that Snape's tenure had brought him.

Just before she drifted off to sleep she heard a tapping at her window. Reluctantly she got out of the cozy warmth of the covers and opened the window. A midnight black raven swooped into her chambers, nearly startling a sleeping Elliott and his mistress to death. The raven cawed loudly, the noise echoing in the stone room. Lumora noticed a roll of parchment tied to its leg. Careful not to startle the bird, she crept forward, cooing to it softly. "Hey there big fella, you sure are handsome. Do you have a message from master for me?" She slowly took the message and unrolled it, waving her hand to light the lamp over her head.

_Professor Ollivander,_

_It seems you at least some sense about you for allowing me to help with the dueling club and with your arm. The potion will be ready at 8 o'clock,_

_Severus Snape_

_PS Horace is a loyal but detestable bird_

The raven cawed softly as if in acknowledgement of his master's warning as she put down the paper. She quickly went to her desk and grabbed a small piece of parchment and a quill.

Lumora reviewed her hastily scrawled note. Before she could erase the "PS" she quickly rolled the reply and tied it to Horace's leg. Horace gave a final squawk as he sailed out the open window. Lumora returned to her bed, waving her hand to extinguish the lamp and close the window.

Horace sailed back into his master's chambers and cawed softly. Severus walked over to the birds perch and quickly unrolled the message.

_Professor Snape,_

_I am grateful of your approval for the dueling club. As I said before, the students and I will benefit greatly from your presence. I will be there at eight for the potion. Thank you._

_Lumora _

_PS Horace is a fine bird, all I had to do was tell him he had beautiful eyes, just like his master. _

The ice around his heart began to crack. He could feel the walls that he had erected to keep people out and himself safe begin to crumble slightly. Maybe for once in his life, Severus would have to trust letting someone else take possession of his heart.

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_Thank you for reading :) please review and let me know what you think! Up next is "potion."_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	5. potion

**J.K. Rowling owns H.P. I own OC and the plot. thanks :) **

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER FIVE: potion

5

Professor Snape paced in front of his teaching platform, the newly brewed potion in a vial clenched tightly between his fingers. He had dyed the vial to be a translucent violet so the potion inside was the exact shade of her eyes. He kept telling himself that their connection was only because of their service to the Dark Lord and ultimate allegiance to the Order. He also tried to rationalize his attraction to her. He was, after all, a man and she was a minx of a witch.

Suddenly a knock sounded at his classroom door. His gaze shot to the slowly turning door knob. "P-professor Snape?" Lumora inquired before opening the door further and coming to a stop just inside the room. He looked extremely dashing this morning, both his long coat and voluminous cloak were gone. He wore a very interesting jacket with buttons running up the sides and down the sleeves. It reminded her of something a noble prince would wear. Again his stance was the same, but this time he did not look at her quite so coldly. Something glittered in his eyes, and could have been characterized as a smile if it has reached his lips. Determined not to let him see her sudden loss in self confidence, she strode swiftly to the front of the classroom.

She looked even more divine in person than in his heated dreams. Snape was not one to over do it on compliments, but he couldn't help it she literally took his breath away. "Good Morning," She said giving him a slight smile.

"So it is," He thought with a nod. Focusing on keeping his face clean of any emotion, he handed her the vial. "Take this directly before you eat." Snape spoke, his voice louder than he wanted it to be. Lumora had jumped again at the sound of his voice. He cleared his throat, swallowing the apology he had for scaring her realizing that it would have embarrassed her.

"Thank you." Lumora nodded, slipping the vial inside the delicate pocket of her vest. Instead of a matching violet-almost black shirt, she wore a stark white collared shirt, emphasizing the delicious curves of her torso. She also did not wear a skirt this morning but wore pants tucked into her boots. Her hair was swept back from her face by a silver clip, revealing three sparkling earrings on each of her delicate ears, sans the very bottom one on her left ear lobe was a medium sliver circle. She looked like a gypsy or no, maybe a pirate. Yes, a sexy, alluring pirate. He liked it. What? He could like sexy, deliciously alluring things, after all, he was a man.

He turned away from her to hide the lust building in his chest. He took a deep breath, he wasn't used to someone having this much power over him. Voldemort thought he controlled him, and he supposed the Order did too. Little did they know but he only ever answered to himself and what he thought was best. A soft hand came to rest on his upper arm, he could feel her tremble slightly. He turned back to her, allowing the desire for her to reach his eyes.

Lumora stared into deep smoldering pools of black, wanting desperately to look away. She could feel him searching for her thoughts, this was another confirmation that he had under estimated her. Effortlessly she blocked him. His brow furrowed in frustration. Suddenly she threw her mind at him, searching his thoughts. She exercised control, only searching for memories of the potion. Knowing that she would not want to break the fragile trust growing between them she attempted to only see what he was showing her. Because she had surprised him she caught glimpses of him kissing her feverishly, and snap shots of him pinning her roughly against the wall. He quickly blocked those from her and she did not attempt to pursue, she waited.

Snape glared at her. How did she do it? Dumbledore also failed to mention she had a talent for Occlumency. How dare she seek out his lust? Then he realized that when he blocked her she did not press, but simply waited. She possessed control, seemingly something that he did not, as he was the one to initiate this little escapade. He let out a swift sigh of frustration which she took to mean he was angry.

"Don't be angry, _please_." Lumora whispered, the last word barely audible. Her gaze dropped to the floor as a soft blush crept across her cheeks.

Snape stared at her in wonder. She had done perfectly, prevented him from entering her mind. Slowly it dawned on him that she was embarrassed by her power. "It seems there is more to you than I originally calculated Professor Ollivander." Snape heard himself say. Surprised by his own statement, he tried to recover, "If I am going to keep you out of trouble I must know what you are capable of."

Lumora looked up to meet his gaze, "I believe that I can take care of myself, _Professor_." She shot back, daring him to challenge her. They stared at each other for a few minutes, their defenses in full force. The electricity in the air was undeniable. Lumora took a deep breath, trying to think. The logical solution would be for them to work together. Looking at her hands she spoke, "But, if we look at this logically-"

"Logically?" Snape sneered at the mere suggestion of looking at this logically. The very nature of their mission defied logic.

"Maybe," She began, looking at him again. He glared at her, one of his eye brows lifted in mock interest, "w-we can work together and keep each other out of trouble?" she offered, afraid that he might really be angry now.

Snape turned away from her. He wanted to scream at her, to make her understand the pain and agony that awaited her. He wanted to rip the dark mark from her arm, freeing her from this damning mission. He didn't want to share this burden. It was not fair to begin with for him to have to carry it, let alone for him to place it on someone else too.

She could tell this was not going to be resolved in one conversation. Taking a deep breath, she allowed her usual mask of composure to take over her features. "Thank you for the potion Professor Snape. I will not keep you from breakfast." She whispered, her voice as cool as the first time he heard it.

Snape turned to see the door of his classroom click shut, and the door knob slowly turned as if she still held onto it. Then it stilled and he could hear her retreating footsteps echoing in the hall. He slammed his fist hard down on the desk. Why did he have to be such stubborn, prideful man? It literally hurt to think about the look on her face when he had questioned her idea. Regardless of what he had been doing alone obviously wasn't enough. The Order had decided he needed help. Feeling extremely defeated he headed towards the great hall for breakfast.

* * *

Ron Wesley shoved the third sausage in his mouth over the course of less than a minute, causing Hermione Granger to roll her eyes in disgust. Harry Potter, her other best friend, elbowed her sharply in the ribs. "That's her!" He whispered. Hermione shot Harry a scathing look, then turned to see who in the world he could possibly be talking about now. Harry was motioning to the doorway. Professor Lumora Olivander had entered the Great Hall, and was striding swiftly up the center aisle.

Immediately Hermione whirled back to face her tousled haired friend, "You can't be serious!" She whispered back as the professor took her seat at the high table. Professor Olivander didn't seem like the type to be a death eater. Yes, she was quite dark, as her position at the school warranted. But Lumora, after all, means 'to give light.'

"Sirius told me," Harry divulged with a snarky smile. _He also said she was an alluring blonde vixen of a witch. His calculations seemed to be correct..._

Hermione's mouth formed a silent, "O" which signified she was currently processing the probability of the truth of the statement he had just said. She came to the conclusion in just mere seconds, "Well, then it must be true. Lumora Olivander is a spy for the Order, just like Snape. How did it happen, I wonder..." She trained off, her brow furrowing with the effort of how in Merlin's name that Lumora Olivander had been recruited by the Order to spy on You Know Who.

"Lumora's family was killed by death eaters. Besides, she's an animagus. You Know Who's always interested in those who can "hide in plain sight." Dumbledore recruited her for the same reason, she's a very powerful witch." Ron explained between bites of sausage. Hermione and Harry started at him, both of their mouths agape with disbelief. "Oh, shut it you two!" Ron exclaimed, "I can know a thing or two now and again."

"But Ronald you are-"Hermione protested but Harry cut in.

"Brilliant," Harry smiled at his friend, giving him high five, "bloody brilliant." Hermione 'hrmumphed' and got out a quill and parchment to take down some notes of their newest development.

* * *

Even the potion seemed to glare at her. Lumora held the intriguingly purple vial in front of her face. Pushing away the thought of him poisoning her, she popped the top off and downed the contents. Seated at the high table she closed her eyes shutting out the world around her. The warmth of the liquid settled into her stomach and went immediately to her aching arm. She pursed her lips together to stop herself from giggling, goodness Snape was an amazing potioneer. Not only had he made her an anti-inflammatory healing potion, he had added a dash of bottled flying. Bottled flying is the feeling one gets on a broom stick, or as she truly knew it, when she transforms into an eagle. Feeling thoroughly refreshed, Lumora opened her eyes and looked around the room. The students were all eating rather noisily, their plates mirroring the one placed in front of her. She thought for a moment, and smiling to herself she waved her hand over the food and the plate next to her. Grabbing her fork with new resolve, she dug into the steaming eggs first.

The first thing Snape noticed upon entering the Great Hall was that Lumora looked completely radiant. Her aura was on fire. Obviously his little dose of bottled flying had its desired effect. A small smile of satisfaction pulled at his mouth. He walked up the center aisle, nodding to Dumbledore as he crossed in front of the table to take his place on the right. Lumora met his stare boldly. In that moment he realized she was right. Of course knowing what the other was capable of would help them both in spying for the Order. He was just stubborn and unwilling to let someone in on the dirty work. "Professor," He said by way of greeting, settling in his chair. He gazed down at the breakfast before him. It actually did not look that bad. Maybe it was just because he was hungry. Nonetheless, be picked up his fork and began.

The food was better than he remembered it being all last term. He glanced over at Lumora. She was looking away from him, her fingers playing absently with her glass. "Your talk with the house elves went well," He teased, he knew she had charmed the food in response to his potion. Lumora looked at him, at first she was shocked he was teasing, then she let the potion bubble to the surface again. A fit of silent laughter shook her shoulders as she turned her gaze to her plate and back to his profile. Snape let his mouth relax into a smirk. He took a deep breath and spoke so only she could hear, "I have obviously not been doing a satisfactory job for the Order. I shall tolerate your help."

Lumora shook her head, her eyes wide with shock. "No!" She hissed back. He looked over at her, his eyes questioning her response. Wasn't this what she wanted? "I do not have time to discuss this with you Professor Snape." She let out a sigh. "I have an appointment and then the Quidditch match." She thought for a moment. "Are you a referee for Quidditch this afternoon?"

"No."

She was silent for a moment. "I did tell Minerva I would watch the match with her." She paused again to think, looking over to meet his cold gaze. "I, uh, can we continue our conversation afterwards?"

Snape's only response was a slow nod.

She let out a sigh of relief. Lumora got up from the table and fled down the center aisle. Students were also milling about and making their plans for a Saturday afternoon free of classes, so no one noticed the urgency of her departure, except a trio of rather overly curious Gryffindors. Snape let himself lean back in his chair for a moment. He had almost suggested they watch the match together. Then he realized she would want to sit in Gryffindor's cheering section and he in Slytherin's. How foolishly out of character. Shaking his head to clear the bothersome thoughts away, he then decided a trip to Hogsmeade was in order. He was after all, low on bottled flying.

Lumora quickly made her way to her room in Gryffindor tower where Elliott was. She was supposed to report to Remus and Sirius today. She had fought to include Snape in their little covert operation. From her days at Hogwarts, she knew him to be rather harsh and cruel. News and stories of his long heroics for the Order had changed her mind. Sirius and Remus still baffled her, she couldn't understand how they could hate him so. He may be a formidable man, but he was a warrior, a hero in darkness for their very breath. She wanted to give Snape and her the chance to talk things out before giving them an assessment on the situation. She grabbed a quill and a roll of parchment from her desk

_Dear Sirius and Remus,_

_I am doing well at Hogwarts. My first week of class was most exhilarating. Professor Snape and I have started a dueling club. I am currently working on getting Snape to accept my position as a spy for the Order. _

_We are going to continue talking this afternoon after Quidditch. Gryffindor is playing Slytherin. I just hope Snape can deal with Slytherin losing for the sake of our forced partnership. _

_Because our conversation from this morning is not finished, I wish for us to meet at the end of next week as planned and just wave todays. Thank you._

_Lumora_

She set the message down on her desk to stare out the window. Part of her wanted to add a bit about the bottle flying in her potion this morning. But she knew they would only tease him. Deciding to keep this tasty morsel of his character to herself, She picked up her wand, waving a concealing and gag charm over the ink. It disappeared. Anyone who was not supposed to read it would be mocked and ridiculed by it instead.

Rolling the parchment she called Elliott to her, "Elliott, this is important. Please deliver this to the Order for Remus and Sirius. Please hurry. Thank you." She patted his head and kissed it. Then he was off, his wings spreading in a flurry of feathers. Lumora moved to the window to watch Elliott fly away into the cloudless sky. Then she decided a trip to Hogsmeade would be just the ticket. She wanted to pick up a broom stick. Sirius told her that it was a most magnificent way to travel long distances.

She barely remembered flying on a broom, the memories of her independent flight over powering them. After gathering her coin purse and cloak, she stepped back to the window. With a deep breath, she changed, the coin purse tied to her foot. This was when she felt the most freedom, when she was flying.

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_A fantastic potion it was! Snape is really beginning to surprise her. Maybe this will continue?...please review and let me know what you think, thanks for reading :) _

_Up next is "flying."_

_xoxo_

_Lumora the White_


	6. flying

**J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own OC and the plot. thanks :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER SIX: flying

6

Severus Snape deeply breathed in the cool morning air. The sun was now working its way across the sky. The walk to Hogsmeade was very invigorating. He needed to get out of doors more often. Hovering over bubbling cauldrons was what quieted his spirit, being out of doors was what freed his soul. Staring at the clear sky above him he had a pang of desire strike him.

He missed flying.

Odd. But instead of brushing the thought away, he let it simmer some more. Again, odd. He brushed away and quickly doused the tiny flicker of connection in his mind with Lumora's presence in his life. Hmmm, some more simmering...maybe he would go this afternoon. The call of a bird shook him from his current reverie. He knew that call, it was a black eagle. It wasn't just any black eagle, it was Lumora Ollivander. He had seen Elliott heading off from Gryffindor tower, toward what he presumed to be the Order, with something tied to his leg. Anyway, Elliott's call was sharp and chilling. Lumora's was different, it sounded like a song.

Lumora flew over the grounds of Hogwarts towards the only Wizard settlement, aside from Diagon Alley, that she had ever seen. As she neared the village she noticed a black figure walking along the path below. She recognized him immediately. Severus Snape must have business in Hogsmeade. Without thinking she let out a long call. She saw him look up right at her. Deciding to let him know it was her, she dove down towards him. The look on his face was priceless as she made two wide circles around him. With a second call, she flew off as fast as her wings would carry her.

Severus stared in awe at the power of the eagle circling him. The sunlight caught the feathers causing the black-violet tint to glitter. He could see the freedom she felt in this form. He wondered why she ever walked anywhere when she could fly. He was thankful she would reach the village before him, he needed time to get rid of the smile plastered on his lips.

Despite her flying ahead, Lumora only arrived at the village a few moments before Snape. He could see her walking through the crowd towards the end of the main street. She walked past Alexander's Apothecary, pausing a moment to admire the window display. Then she went in the shop next door. He remembered there being a broom and Quidditch Supply next to the Apothecary. Curious as to why she would be looking at brooms, he decided to follow her.

He found her at the sales counter. She looked a little frustrated and unsure. "Y-yes, I am looking for a flying broom." The sales man had turned to a Nimbus two thousand two. "No, nothing too fast." Lumora chided, "Just something I can depend on and will be solid and a _dream_ to fly." The smell of newly oiled wood filled her nostrils. It reminded her of the wand shop.

The squat old wizard behind the counter gazed at her over his half moon glasses, "Missy, I can assure you the Nimbus is perfect for a lady like you." His voice spoke of trying to make sales rather than matching owners to brooms.

Snape stepped up to the counter. Lumora almost fainted. She hadn't expected him to find her so fast. "I believe the_ lady_ wanted something more practical, Lewis." Snape said, eyeing the sales man meaningfully. "I'll show her around." With that he gently, but firmly grabbed her arm and took her away from the counter.

Lumora's cheeks burned with embarrassment. "I cancelled my appointment Professor Snape. I don't want you to think..." She trailed off as he led her through the store. They walked through row upon row of brooms, finally they came to the last row and he took her all the way to the back corner. She looked at him wonderingly.

"You should have consulted me." Snape spoke breaking their eye contact, picking up a broom. "I love to fly." He handed her a Soaring Eagle 5. Lumora stared at the beautiful piece of flying equipment before her. To anyone else it looked like an ordinary flying broom, but to her it was gold. He had let it slip again. It was easy to be himself, the real Severus Snape, around her. The real Severus Snape wasn't as hard, he was still reserved and demanding, but less harsh. For a long time it was if he had lost his spark. Slowly he could feel it reigniting inside his soul. He knew what it was, he just wasn't ready to admit it yet. She had brought him hope.

He came to stand behind her as she held the broom in her hands. Lumora ran her fingers over the handle, marveling at how soft and smooth it was. "P-professor, I-I don't know what-" her voice broke.

"Severus," He said softly right in her ear, "call me Severus." placing one hand on her hip, the other brushing away her hair from her neck. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss right below her ear.

Lumora slowly turned to face him, bring a hand up to cup the side of his face. Her eyes shone up at him. The she looked back down at the broom, her voice thick as she whispered, "It is beautiful Severus, thank you."

"Professor Ollivander, I-" Snape began, Lumora placed a single finger to his lips to silence him.

"Lumora," she smiled, removing her finger.

He took a deep breath, "Lumora, I-"

At the sound of her name from his lips she almost let him continue, but she replaced her finger across his lips again. "Later," she promised. Then she turned away from him, taking the Soaring Eagle with her to the sales counter. Proudly she placed the broom on the counter. "This one is perfect Lewis, I'll take it!"

Snape came around the corner in time to see her open her coin purse. Swiftly he stepped up to the counter, taking out a few galleons. Lumora reached out and stopped his hand before he could hand the money to Lewis.

"Professor, I will buy my first broom. You may buy my next one. A Nimbus two thousand and three perhaps?" She smiled and gave him a saucy wink, handing her money to Lewis and taking the broom. He again had to take her joke off balance. A_ lady_ usually did not refuse a man's financial help. Then he remembered that this was her first broom, and the sentiment over rode the cost.

"Enjoy it Miss Ollivander, its a real beauty." Lewis said as the pair walked out of the shop. causing them to stop in the doorway, which Snape held open for her from behind.

"I know he is," she whispered, looking over her shoulder to stare up into Severus' eyes. Then she replied so the shop keeper could hear her, "Thank you!"

Severus almost tripped on his own feet. He was sure she said...NO. He must have heard her wrong. Doing his best to compose himself, he followed her into the Apothecary. He felt a little odd as she trailed along behind him, watching him pick up vial after vial. She seemed genuinely interested in what he was doing. Maybe he could teach her something about potions since she was allowing him to help with duel. He found himself watching her in the reflection of the gleaming bottles and jars on the shelves. She was gazing around herself in wonder, thoroughly taken with the sights and sounds around her.

A soft "Oh," caused him to turn and look directly at her. His eyes followed her gaze. There on the wall were dozens of black eagle feathers. Some of them shimmered blue, green or silver. He then understood what had really caught her attention. There was a few of the feathers that shimmered violet, just like her. Her hand had come out to caress it. He realized that she had never seen herself when in eagle form. Handing the storekeeper his goods, he went over to her. "They are beautiful," she whispered, tears welling in her eyes. She blinked them away, running the back of her hand over her eyes. Severus stilled her hand, "Wait," she said, whirling to face him, "C-can you take one from me?" Severus gaped at her. "These are expensive," she explained motioning to the price.

"Yours are priceless." He whispered, guiding her away from the collection of feathers to the counter. After paying for his things, he quickly got her out of the shop.

They walked down the street and began to take the path back to school. Lumora glanced at her watch and gasped, "We are going to be late." She looked at him, he had not brought a broom, but she had wings. "Take my broom."

"Professor Ollivander," He began but seeing her hold out the broom to him he caught sight of her watch. They had five minutes until the whistle blew. It was at least a twenty minute brisk walk back to the grounds. He took the broom and mounted it.

Lumora quickly bent to tie her coin purse to her ankle. Then she was off and running. She spread her arms out like wings and then she was flying. He quickly pushed off from the ground to follow her. The Soaring Eagle 5 felt like a dream. It turned with just the slightest touch. It felt like he could just think of what he wanted it to do and it would comply. Flying along side of Lumora was sort of surreal. She looked over at him, her big violet eyes piercing his. Then she gave a loud melodious call that nearly made him fall off the broom. Soon the Quidditch field came into view. Severus brought the broom down close to the backside of the stadium, near the Slytherin tower. He watched as Lumora came down, first as an eagle and then about six feet from the ground she changed back. Her arms swooped down, tucking themselves swiftly under her cloak against the cold.

"Meet me in the Astronomy tower after the match. I'll have your broom." Snape said, his breath coming out in little clouds in the chilly air.

Lumora nodded and they parted ways, she ran to the left, and he went right. They climbed the steps to find seats high above the arena. Lumora was excited to see the match. She loved Quidditch, mostly because it involved flying. She wasn't allowed to play Quidditch while at Hogwarts. The other teams were afraid she would change and use her Animagus as an advantage. She found Professor McGonagall and took a seat. The field was a magical as she remembered it. It looked like the entire school had turned out to see the match. Of course the Slytherin and Gryffindor game was a highly anticipated battle. She happened to look over at Slytherin's box, her heart lurching at the sight. Severus Snape was not looking at the game, he was looking directly at her.

"Lumora! How are you?" Minerva said excited to see the new teacher, then she realized the young witch was distracted.

Lumora could barely take her eyes from Snape's. He was looking at her so intently, she could barely breathe. "I'm well, and you?" she managed to keep her voice even. Tearing her gaze away from his to look at Professor McGonagall, she managed a tight smile.

"Well, thank you." Minerva replied with a warm smile. Lumora glanced back at Slytherin's box with relief, he had shifted his attention to the field. The match began and Slytherin scored the first goal. Gryffindor came back quickly and scored as well. The teams seemed to be well matched so the game was very intense.

Minerva was watching Severus Snape in Slytherin's box. He kept glancing over at Gryffindor's box. She soon realized he was looking at the witch beside her. Lumora Ollivander, usually completely composed, had a slight blush on her cheeks and sparkles in her eyes. If Minerva didn't know better, she was sure that Severus and Lumora had been snogging earlier. Why else would Severus be looking at the young witch that way? It was as if he wanted to devour her. Slightly amused at the prospect of Severus being head over heals for someone, she smiled. Minerva returned her attention to the match just in time to see Gryffindor's seeker, Harry Potter, catch the golden snitch.

* * *

Dearest Readers,

_Oh no! Gryffindor beat Slytherin! Hopefully Snape can see past this little hiccup and focus on the upcoming conversation. Lumora is beginning to have an impact on him. please review and let me know what you think :) thanks for reading! Up next is "nose stuck in book"_

_xoxo_

_Lumora the White_


	7. nose stuck in a book

**J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own OC and the plot. thanks :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER SEVEN: nose stuck in a book

7

Lumora flew towards the Astronomy tower. The weather today surprised her. The sky was completely clear, but the air was as frigid as mid December. She neared the tower, circling it once to ensure it was empty. Then as she had done before, she changed just above the ground, landing quietly on her feet, tucking her arms under her cloak against the chill. The sense that someone was watching her caused Lumora to turn around.

"You are magnificent." The compliment was spoken directly in her ear, sending shivers up her spine. The spicy and earthy scent of the Potions Master surrounded her senses. She turned quickly to face him. He placed in her hands her broomstick, as promised. There in the handle her first name, Lumora, was engraved in glossy silver print to match the Soaring Eagle 5 inscription. She looked up from the broom, her eyes searching his face. As usual it was void of any real emotion, but his eyes seemed softer.

Then she leaned into him, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Shocked momentarily by her display of gratitude, he didn't move. Then he slowly folded his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. Despite being encased in his warmth, Lumora was still freezing. She began to tremble as the wind picked up and blew icily through the observation deck. Snape pulled back and looked down at her, he placed a hand to her soft rosy cheek. It was like ice.

"J-just a little ch-chilly up h-here." She chattered out. Now her teeth were chattering. 'Great, now I look like a real damsel in distress," she thought. She was supposed to be the one doing the saving.

He nodded, then he led her away from the open observation deck, down the winding tower steps to the classroom hall. The continued past her classroom, down a few more flights of stairs to the dungeons. He went directly to his potions classroom. Opening the door for her, he ushered her inside. With a wave of his hand, a door behind his desk opened, and they went through.

Lumora couldn't help but gasp at her surroundings. His private quarters were nothing like she had pictured. The entire first room spread before her encased in floor to ceiling book shelves, with the exception of the window on the far side. The window had been charmed to show the lake which was now freezing, the trees still smoldering with brilliant shades of red, orange and gold. The book cases stood firm, full of books, all shelved neatly with their gilded spines facing outwards. In front of her sat a large desk that was neat and clean. To her right, Two plush arm chairs sat off to the side under the window with a small table between them. In the back right corner was a doorway, that's where they went next.

The wide room was even more beautiful than the last, warm earth tones, wine reds and rich cream adorned the decor. A large white marble fire place gleamed on the far wall. A large green sofa offered seating in front of it, a plush fur rug laid out on the wood floor between. That is where he placed her, in middle of the sofa. He took off his own cloak and tucked it around her. Then he turned to the fire place, and with a flick of his wand a roaring fire radiating into the space. "I will make tea." He stated, walking through a door on her right.

In the kitchen, Snape made short work of bring tea together. He opened the tea chest McGonagall had gotten him last Christmas. Grabbing his favorite, a sweet and spicy herbal, he waited for the pot to whistle.

The fire crackled and spat, the comforting sound filing the empty room. Not able to help herself, she abandoned the sofa and sat on the thick fur rug. The warmth of the fire began to unthaw her icy skin. She stripped off her boots, hoping that Snape wouldn't mind. Content for the moment, Lumora snuggled deeper into Snape's cloak, breathing in the intoxicating scent.

Snape emerged from the kitchen a few moments later to see Lumora sitting on the fur rug in front of the blazing fireplace. She had abandoned her own violet cloak and had his wrapped tightly around her. Setting the tea tray down on table next to the sofa, he went to his bedroom. He returned to the living room with his thick green coverlet. Two black entwined S's were monogramed on the front. Gently he took his cloak away from her, wrapping the coverlet around her warmly.

Lumora almost fainted, his scent became even stronger as she relaxed into the thick blanket. Snape sat on the sofa, and after taking off his own boots, he handed her a cup. Then he did something he had never done before, he joined her on the rug. They sipped the tea, gazing into the fire. Lumora was at a loss for words. She usually could think of something to say. Somehow the silence didn't seem overbearing. Neither dared to address the elephant in the room.

After two cups of tea, Lumora placed her tea cup back on the tray. Then Snape announced, "I will be in the library, after you are warm, you can show yourself out," He put the "t" on his last word with perfect Snape finesse.

Where had the warm, caring Snape gone? "I am quite warm thank you." Lumora shot back, standing to face him, the coverlet falling forgotten to the floor. "Now," She drawled, "your library?" she inquired, not giving him room to protest.

Snape opened his mouth to argue with her, but thought better of it. Never had he met someone so insistent, aside from himself of course. Instead of replying, he spun on his heel and stalked off like a temper-tantrum throwing five year old. He led them back through the door to what she had earlier identified as his library. Instead of sitting himself at the desk like she expected, he walked over to the farthest wall. There he removed a book from the middle shelf, and the bookcase gave a small groan and then swung inward, revealing a small passageway. Snape went through it, and Lumora followed closely at his heels, afraid it might close before she could pass through.

Her heart almost stopped at the sight before her. She had thought the libraries at Oxford were breathtaking. This one put them to shame. She vaguely remembered such a sight from the muggle movie, "Beauty and The Beast." As a young girl her Aunt had taken her to see the moving picture. She had dreamt of such a sight ever since. Now the library before her smashed those dreams to tiny bits.

Severus hadn't stopped to admire the grand picturesque view, he had strode quickly across the wide floor to the far wall. He climbed the staircase and locked eyes with Lumora who stood just inside the room, in front of the now closed passageway. He noticed her astonishment, not because of any emotion on her face, but the way her shoulders had drooped. It was as if her very breath had been taken from her chest, and her shoulders had settled on top of her now empty lungs. He smirked, and continued to the ladder on the small balcony.

Lumora followed suit, gliding across the wide floor, stopping only a moment to take in the glass wall that served as the library's overwhelming light source. As a young witch, she had seen this wall from the lake and had wondered where it could be in the castle. _Mystery solved_, she mused, but still couldn't fathom how Severus could own such a treasure trove _and _keep it a secret. Climbing the staircase, she continued to gaze around her, reading the gilded labels above her on the shelves. Severus was perched on a ladder that was designed to make the higher shelves more accessible.

Still baffled by the cavernous room, Lumora chose to remain on the small balcony that the stairs had lead up to. Instead of climbing the ladder, she stood next to it, reading the book spines. Titles like, _Alice in Wonderland, Huckleberry Fin, _and _Heidi _sprang out at her. Other tales like, _Beadle the Bard puzzled _her. These were wizard tales she had heard as a child, but definitely not from her muggle mother and father. That was her Aunt and Uncle's doing.

Continuing down the aisle, flanked on one side by a solid railing, and the other towering with books, she didn't notice Severus coming down the ladder. He came up right behind her, she had stopped and pulled out a rather large volume.

"Nose stuck in a book," He sneered in her ear causing her to jump and slam the book shut. She spun around to face him.

"Severus!" She exclaimed, "You scared me!" she laughed, twisting around to place the book back on the shelf. She turned back to him, moving away from the shelving. Severus moved fast, shoving her back up against the bookcase. His book lay splayed open, forgotten on the floor. Her eyes widened with alarm as she met his smoldering gaze.

"Why are you here?" He snarled, pinning her harder against the shelving.

"In your library, or just at Hogwart's in general?" she gave him a cheeky grin.

Snape's only response was to shove her tighter against the shelves, a low growl escaping his throat.

"Oh, just at Hogwart's in general...um..." She tried to keep the mood light, despite his stormy disposition. She stared up at the ceiling, trying to formulate her words in such a way that he wouldn't just snarl them to pieces. "Well, if you must know, I teach Defense Against-"

"The Dark Arts, yes. I am not a_ fool _Miss Olivander." Snape cut her off, then he shook her once, as if he could force the correct answer from her body, "_Why_ are you here?"

Lumora lifted her chin in defiance against his harsh manner. "Because I will not accept your defeat."

"My defeat?" Snape inquired coldly, almost mockingly.

Lumora's head was spinning. She originally took this mission as a favor to The Order for saving her life. Now? Now, *sigh* she wasn't quite sure why she was still here at all. She nodded, "Yes, this morning at breakfast you surrendered. I do not accept." She lifted her chin again in defiance.

"I never surrender," He whispered icily, shaking her again. Rage was now washing off him in electric waves. _I'm going to have his hands tattooed on my arms in bruises in the morning, _she thought. She knew he wasn't doing it to deliberately hurt her. He was forgetting his own strength.

"Oh contraire Professor Snape, You stated that the Order truly sent me and you welcomed my help. You surrendered." She spat, getting angry at the memory of him giving up.

"I said I welcomed your help, not that I trust you." He spat angrily, easing up on his hold of her, taking a step back.

Lumora's eyes widened. _He doesn't trust me? _Hurt and disappointment crossed her features. He read her reaction and immediately regretting saying it that way. His grip softened even more. She took the opportunity to wrench herself from his grasp. He let go, and she rubbed her arm as the blood returned to it. She glanced around, as if searching for away out.

"There aren't any open windows, so you can't fly away this time _Lumora_." He said her name as if it were poison in his mouth, He continued as if he pitied her predicament, "I fear simply disappearing isn't an option either. Within the Castle, disapparating is against the rules -"

"Against the rules you say?" She spat at him, a fire flaring in her eyes, She took a step forward, pushing off the bookcase. "Rules are made to be broken,"

Before he could reach her, she disapparated without a sound.

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_Thank you for reading! I am enjoying revisiting this story and editing it to fit more into the existing HP world. Thank you for your support and patience. Up next is "silence."_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	8. silence

**J,K. Rowling owns H.P. I own OC and the plot. thanks :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER EIGHT: silence

8

Lumora found herself in the Room of Requirement. Lovely. All she thought when she disapparated was _silence. _The room around her wasn't just "hear a pin drop" silent, it seemed to be listening intently. She was eerily aware of a presence in the room as well. Snape. rats. He must have read her mind when she had pushed away from the bookcase. Big. Fat. Ugly._ Rats_.

Master Spy wasn't his only forte. Severus Snape was also a remarkable Legilimens, and it seemed he had out done himself yet again. The Room of Requirement was silent. Too silent. Well, at least it had listened to her plea for help. He still wondered why she had done it. Why had she left? Was she so hurt that he didn't trust her? Wait. He wasn't extremely experienced in relationships, but common sense told him that she trusted him, and thought he would return her gesture. Ooops. Big. Fat. Ooops.

That was just it. He did trust her. It scared the living snot out of him. Part of him didn't want her to know that he did. Trading trust meant vulnerability. Vulnerability was not an option in his life.

Moving silently through the various aisles of this and that, he caught sight of her. Tears were streaming down her face, and she stared at her feet, fist clenched at her sides. She was biting her lip with such force he was afraid she had bitten right through it.

Lovely. Lumora could feel the estrogen in her system rearing its ugly head. Emotions of disappointment in herself for allowing her heart to trust him, along with frustration at his manner, swirled in her veins, overwhelming her consciousness. The only thing she could do was ride out the storm. Biting her lip, she scrunched her eyes shut, and clenched her hands into fists.

She looked so broken. He wondered if this was how he looked when he just couldn't take it anymore. She was beautiful. The courage she possessed to fight even herself was overwhelming. It was astonishing how much she could take. Severus moved silently forward, the desire to erase the pain coloring her features became overwhelming. _Odd, _He thought. This time he didn't shake away the urge to comfort her. He welcomed it. Moving forward, he hit the desk sitting to his right, knocking off a candle stick. Candle and all, it clattered to the floor.

Her eyes snapped open, immediately locking to his. Even shrouded in shadow, she was acutely aware of him. She furiously wiped at the tears flowing down her cheeks. He could tell she was cursing under her breath.

"I'd like to be left alone." Her tone was almost identical to his usual drawl, he struggled to keep a straight face. He stepped forward, out of the shadows.

"Someone once told me I didn't have to be alone," He mentally smacked himself for how cheesy he just sounded, he cleared his throat, "You are not alone."

Lumora's face twisted into a sardonic smile, she didn't need his pity. With a turn of her back she dismissed him, "Leave,"

Snape shook his head. He moved closer to her, one warm hand coming to rest on her hip. The other had ventured its way into her golden cascading curls, sweeping them away from her neck.

"I said leave," Her voice faltered this time, sounding less sure of what she wanted.

Lips kissed her neck, right below her ear, just as they had done in the broom shop. This time she did not step away from him or ask him to stop. Severus pulled back, and came to stand in front of her. Tears streamed down her red stained cheeks. He could tell she was still fighting within herself to control her emotions.

"I will not," Snape continued to evenly meet his gaze.

"Please," the plea had no sooner left her mouth, when Snape pulled her forward into his chest. Silent sobs wracked her body as she gripped the front of his shirt quite fiercely. Soon she could feel the great tension and turmoil leave her body, washed away in her hot tears.

Severus sighed as he felt her body begin to relax. Lumora pulled away a little to tilt her head up at him, she looked up at him with a rather fond smile forming on her lips. In a soft voice she whispered, "Thank you,"

For once he allowed himself to smile back. Lumora's eyes crinkled with enjoyment and she did something that startled him. She threw her head back and laughed. Still giggling she untangled herself from him, squeezing his hands then dropping them free. Severus's smile had disappeared back behind his usual nonchalant smirk.

Severus had led them away from the Room of Requirement back to his private quarters. He again sat her before the fire, because for some blasted reason she had become quite chilly again. He had asked her again, "Why are you here?" this time instead of freezing, she answered.

"I was instructed to get close to you, become friends." Lumora said softly, nodding at his restated question. Then she looked away from him, unsure how to phrase the next part of her story.

Snape could tell there was more. He waited. Then he put a finger under her chin, guiding her eyes back to his. "And have you been successful in your mission?" He asked, his lips curled into a faint smile.

"That would depend on if you considered us to be friends."

"Do you?" He asked, finding himself desperate to know what she thought of their relationship. He most certainly thought of her as a friend, but she was more, much more.

"Y-yes." she answered, fear overwhelming her. She had an awful feeling that he did not. "Do you?" she repeated his question.

He looked at her thoughtfully. He could tell she was holding back. Her fingers had unconsciously curled themselves into his hair, she had shifted so she was curled up next to him her face dangerously close to his. "Yes," his breath was warm on her face, making her melt.

Lumora couldn't believe her ears, she had done it. She had done what everyone thought impossible, she had become friends with Severus Snape.

"Are you happy that you have succeeded in becoming friends with the dreadful Potions Master?" He asked her, his fingers playing with her golden curls.

"Are you?" she countered, not trusting herself with the real answer.

Snape thought about this for a moment. For the first time in his life, he realized he was happy that someone had refused to let him intimidate them. He shook his head, "I tried to warn you, make you understand the pain and self hatred this mission brings." His voice was as cold as ice, "You listened and just kept coming. You wouldn't stop. Every time I tried to dismiss you, you exceeded my expectations. The Order obviously knew what they were sending."

"I won't stop because I care about you." Lumora answered. She turned to kneel in front of him, the coverlet falling away. Taking his face in her hands, she took a deep breath. "Look at me," she commanded softly. Slowly he met her eyes, they were filled with a fire of determination that took his breath away, "I want you to be able to share the pain and self hatred with someone. When I joined the Order last year, I saw you at meetings. I noticed how distant and cold you were. Then I learned that you were a spy and you were a Death Eater. No one else was able to give up a normal life and do this with you. Sirius has Harry to look after, Remus has Tonks, Dumbledore has Hogwarts. I was the youngest and most logical choice." Tears were now streaming steadily down her face. She couldn't help it. Remembering how awful he had looked at meetings and then not seeing him because he was hurt made her heart break.

"You are also the bravest. Not many people outside of my usual circle with take a potion from me." Snape remarked, he leaned to her face and began to kiss the tears from her cheeks, and her eyes. Then he said something that made her laugh, "I believe Sirius and Remus miscalculated. They have forgotten that I am still a man. What were they thinking when they sent at beautiful, talented, pure hearted witch into the snake's lair?"

After a moment Lumora smiled at a memory, it was only the second full smile he had ever seen from her.

He looked at her wonderingly, "What is it?"

Taking a deep breath, laughing a little. "Oh, I just am remembering over hearing Sirius and Remus talking about you and I." she shook her head.

He waited. His eyebrow cocked suspiciously.

"Well," She chuckled again, "Sirius was telling Remus that I was a very attractive and talented witch, especially with all my powers. Remus countered him with that you would find me too intimidating, that you would resent me. They concluded that our personalities were too similar for us to be attracted to one another." Suddenly sober she asked him, "Do you find me intimidating?"

"Sometimes," He admitted, shifting his gaze from her face to the fire. He pulled her closer, taking the coverlet and wrapping around the two of them. He leaned back against the couch, his legs bent, she rested into his chest, her arms around his waist. He noticed that she had stopped trembling, "Are you warm?" He asked, smoothing the hair out her eyes as she looked up at him.

Lumora smiled warmly at him, "Almost." Slowly she brought a hand to rest at the back of his neck. Her warm, sweet breath fanned his face as she leaned closer to him. He thought that she was going to kiss him, but she stopped just before touching her lips to his. Then came the whisper that, for the moment, brought down his walls, "Severus." she sighed.

Hearing her say his name so tenderly broke his restraint. He had been fighting against the warm fire, the sweet breath on his face and the attractive woman in his arms. He wrapped his arms around her, one tangling in her hair to bring her mouth closer. Then he was kissing her, softly at first. Light brushes of his lips became more pronounced as his grip on her hair tightened. Lumora could feel herself being lowered to the floor so she lay parallel to the sofa. Snape was ravishing her, plundering her mouth, tasting the sweet and spicy tea he had made. He slid a hand down her side, resting on her hip. Trailing kisses down her throat he came to her collarbone. He placed a feather kiss on the exquisite structure eliciting a moan of pleasure from Lumora.

"Severus," came his name again. Goodness, he was only kissing her and she felt as if she would incinerate. Her hands tightened in his hair, bringing his lips back to hers causing him to groan.

"Lumora," his voice was as tender as she had ever heard it. His hand had picked its way under her shirt and was resting on her stomach. Her skin was the softest satin he had ever felt. Suddenly a burning pain ripped through his left forearm. Her eyes locked with his, she had felt the same thing and grabbed his hand. They had been summoned.

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_Thank you for reading and please review! _

_Things can't stay peachy forever, such is life...but this duo is realizing that maybe, just maybe they would be better together than apart. Well, Voldemort has a little surprise party scheduled for all his Death Eaters. It seems he thinks there might be some spies and he wants them taken out. No, they couldn't have been found out, could they? Up next is "share."_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	9. share

**J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own OC and the plot. thanks :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER NINE: share

9

After straightening their clothes and donning their cloaks, Severus and Lumora rushed from his quarters and out of the castle. As they jogged far enough away to be able to apparate, he was giving her instructions.

"The Dark Lord will be able to sense our connection. We cannot hide anything of our feelings from him. You will have to be careful as to why you care for me. They cannot include-"

"Anything to do with your work for the Order, or even that you make a mean anti inflammatory potion." She said in a serious tone, then "Oh, I _can_ think of things like your sexy voice, or your _eyes_, _goodness!_" She squealed like a little school girl, a silly smile on her face.

Suddenly he stepped in front of her. Eyes blazing, he whispered in a cool, deadly voice, "If you cannot take this seriously I can assure you that you will die. Is that what this is, a death wish?"

Lumora got right in his face staring evenly back at him. "Severus Alexander Snape, I do not wish to die. I welcome it if that is my fate. I will not do anything to compromise your position or mine. This is everything to me. Seeing Voldemort defeated and sent back to Hell is what I live for." Her voice was silky, but very cold. Then she stepped around him, continuing towards their destination, "Besides, I was just reminding myself of things I could use as reasons for being attracted to you. I thought you would like that _Mister _Detestable Potions Master!" she exclaimed in her silly school girl voice again, using the name he had called himself earlier.

Snape could hardly hold on to the laugh that threatened to ruin his reputation. Of course he wanted to be angry, frustrated and distant. Feeling like this for Lumora led to distraction. His orders did not warrant distraction. As they reached the hill beyond the boundary of Hogwarts, Snape again stepped in front of her. He looked down at her, his hands gripping her upper arms, "I cannot protect you." His eyes held something foreign to her, it was doubt.

"I can protect myself. You are under estimating me again, Severus." She said gently. She then let her hair change from blonde to inky black, her eyes shifting from violet to green. Then she remembered her white blouse and quickly spelled that to her signature black-violet.

"So I am," He thought with a snort as he watched her adept her appearance. "We need to go now." His voice and face again composed, cold and distant.

Somehow Lumora managed to hang onto breakfast as they apparated. She always felt incredibly nauseous afterwards, but this time was different. She knew it was because she had held on to Severus.

They found themselves in a pulsing night club. The had arrived at the far end of the dance floor against the wall. Hot purple neon crawled up the walls, smoke filled the air like an eerie fog. The flashing lights and pulsing music made her skin prickle. She loved places like this. She suddenly realized it was full of vampires and magics. Snape's tight expression got even tighter, so did his grip on her hip. Lumora placed her hand on his, drawing a heart on the back of it. Knowing he wouldn't hear her above the music she thought, "Let go," He seemed to have been holding onto her unconsciously, and loosened his grip. The other couples on the dance floor were beginning to notice them. She could feel Snape's anxiety hit the ceiling as he came to the same revelation.

Choosing to take control, she turned to him, pinning him against the wall. They needed to blend in. She slid her fingers into his hair pulling him down for a searing kiss. His reaction was what she hoped for, he stayed against the wall and let her have her way. He still couldn't believe that she had chosen this willingly. Here they were, in a hot, sweaty night club plastered against the wall, snogging. He rather liked the snogging part, but he could have done without the death eater cloak. After a few moments, the attention of the crowd shifted to focus on a couple caught in a heated tango at the front of the club.

She pulled back slightly to whisper in his ear, "Duty calls." With one last look into his smoldering eyes, she turned away from him, melting into the crowd. Severus kept a safe distance, letting her arrive first at the back room that Voldemort had chosen tonight to dwell in. She went up to the bar directly across from where they had arrived.

She could see Lucius Malfoy standing at a door off to the left of the bar. Above his head, a gilded sign read "Staff Only." She snaked, twirled and shimmied through the dancers, trying to keep her mood light. She wanted Voldemort to see her aura burn brightly in approval of his little scheme. Lucius nodded as she danced past him into the hallway. She could hear Bellatrix cackling three doors down on the left. She tried not to roll her eyes, she never really could stand Bellatrix. The room was password protected. As she neared the door her arm burned more intensely and a word came to her, "Party." She almost lost it. The password to Voldemort's room was _party_? Snape was going to have a field day with this. Quickly she said the password and went in.

Her dark master stood in the left corner, surveying the room full of his faithful death eaters. "Ah, Lumora dear," Voldemort said with fake tenderness, "always a pleasure." He waved her over to him. Walking away from the door she nodded to the others who had stopped their conversations to stare at her. She could sense Severus had just entered the room, Lucius was with him.

She still had trouble looking the Dark Lord in the eyes. It still unnerved her that he could see directly into her soul, and judge as he wished. She took a deep breath and focused on her allegiance to him. "My Lord, 'tis a pleasure as always." She answered bowing at his feet and kissing his rumpled robe. Voldemort grabbed her hand as she stood and kissed it. His lips to her skin was like ice. The coldness swept through her, and she could tell he was searching her thoughts. He let go, a look of interest on his face. Then Snape stepped forward to bow at the Dark Lord's feet.

"My Lord," Snape said, rising again. Voldemort looked deep into his eyes, he too could feel the Dark Lord searching his thoughts. A cruel smile spread across his lips as he switched his gaze from Snape's face to Lumora's.

"You seem taken with our newest addition Severus. It seems Hogwarts is the place to be these days, hmmm?" He teased, watching every twitch of emotion in Severus' face.

Severus stayed silent.

"I want you to be happy Severus, really I do." Voldemort turned Severus around so the pair watched the room. Lumora was across the room from them, near the door. Lucius Malfoy was chatting with her, she looked very bored. "Exquisite, yes?" He whispered right into Snape's ear. Lumora then turned to look at them, a small smile playing at the corner of her mouth.

Snape swallowed, "Yes My Lord."

"Of course, I could take her for myself."

"Yes," Snape agreed.

Voldemort smiled, "But since the two of you work so well together," Voldemort had dove into his mind again, he saw the memory of her pinned against the door, his lips barely brushing hers. Then he switched to the memory of them dueling in front of the class. Finally he came to memory of them in the broom shop. "I can _share_."

"Thank you, My Lord." Severus murmured. He did not want to share. He tried not to look too angry. He didn't want Voldemort coming up with a reason to forbid their affair.

Voldemort then spoke to his assembled followers, "My faithful servants. I have brought you here tonight because I believe we have been compromised."

Lumora couldn't breathe. She focused her thoughts on her disgust at such a revelation. She blocked her real response. Fear was threatening to take over. Slowly she began telling herself that Voldemort desired her. He admired her abilities. He saw in her promise, potential, not a traitor. Snape had moved to stand next to her. She took a peek inside his mind, his thoughts were similar. He was imagining doing a cruciatus curse on the traitor until he pleaded for Snape to kill him. She pulled back, satisfied that Severus was doing his best to keep up the dangerous charade.

"Tonight we are going to enjoy ourselves. Dance, integrate yourselves into the party. This place is crawling with many powerful magics and vampires. They are willing to aid our cause and rise to power. Find out what you can. Do not worry. I know all of you are loyal even unto death." He scanned the faces in front of him. Little did the vampires and mystical creatures know that they meant nothing to him. They were only a means to and end. He wanted pure blood to reign again, and his Death Eaters would ensure that.

"Sir," Lucius Malfoy spoke, bowing low, "Do we need to report back to you?"

Voldemort smiled, "Lucius, you are a prize." His smile was very unkind, "Only if you find anything." Then his faced changed into a look of determination, "I want you to experience what it is to be powerful among others. This night is about enjoying your status in this dark world." With a heartless smile he then motioned to the door. "Go, and please, please enjoy yourselves."

A unison, "Thank you My Lord," came from the Death Eaters. They were well trained.

Snape began to guide Lumora to the door when Voldemort spoke, "Lumora, dear, a wee moment of your time?"

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_Oh no! Are Snape's fears going to come to pass? Is he going to be able to protect her from the Dark Lord's desires? well here's to finding out...up next is "face the music."_

_xoxo_

_Lumora the White_


	10. face the music

**J.K. Rowling owns HP. I own OC and the plot. thanks :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER TEN: face the music

10

"_Lumora, dear. A wee moment of your time?"_ Voldemort asked ever so innocently. Snape looked from her to the Dark Lord and back again. "Oh, don't worry Severus. I will return her unharmed. No worries." Snape nodded gravely, bowing before him. With one last look into her eyes, he swept from the room in a swirl of black cloak.

"Yes, My Lord?" Lumora asked, moving to stand in front of him, her eyes respectively at her feet.

An icy hand lifted her chin, looking into her eyes, "Exquisite." He ran a finger down her cheek, "Beautiful." He ran his fingers through her hair, "Glorious." He paused to bring a curl to his flat nose inhaling deeply, "You are everything a man desires." Voldemort's eyes were a clear blue. She could almost see the childlike quality they would have once had. He circled her, whispering in her ear, "I am not a man, I am not even fully alive. I am unable to enjoy your gifts." He had placed a hand tenderly on her hip, another to sweep back her hair from her neck. A wintry kiss to her exposed flesh made her shiver. "I have told Severus that I will share you." Lumora couldn't help the relief that flooded her mind. "Ah, so you do care for the man. How_ beautiful_." He mocked. Then he touched his frozen lips to her ear, his voice silky and low, "I will enjoy you through him. I will revel in every _sigh_, every_ kis_s, every _touch_."

Lumora did not trust herself to speak so she nodded.

"Good. You may go." He turned away from her to gaze out the window at the full moon. As if he had forgotten something he took a deep breath, "Do not worry about the assignment I gave the others. I know that my spies in the Order are my most faithful." He looked over his shoulder at her, "Tell Severus that I look forward to our little agreement." She could hear the cruelty in his voice. It still astounded her how much he enjoyed the torment of others.

"My Lord," She said reverently, bowing low. He nodded in approval and returned to gazing at the moon. Quietly she pushed open the door and stepped back into the hall. Trying not to run, she quickly made her way to the main area of the club.

* * *

Severus stood in the same spot where he and Lumora had apparated to. His eyes scanning the room. Lucius was feeling up some cute vampire girl, whispering dirty things in her ear. Bellatrix was thoroughly enjoying herself, tongue dueling some poor magic. Magics are people who can do things with magic, like tarot cards, card tricks, hat tricks, even simple charms, but the do not possess witch or wizard level power.

Lumora spotted Snape across the room, standing in the very spot they had entered the club at. She shook her head, did he think she should couldn't find him in a place like this? Instead of waiting until he felt her gaze on him, she decided to weave her way through the dance floor, working around the room so she could come up next to him and surprise him.

Out of the corner of his eye, Snape thought he saw movement at the staff hall door and quietly swore to himself. He had missed her. He tried to be patient, scanning the crowd for any unclaimed dancers. After a couple of minutes, nothing. Maybe she had found a partner, so then he began looking for her among the couples.

Lumora smirked, her plan was working. She had distracted him by waiting until he had looked away from the door to slip out into the club. Now he was searching the club for her. How sweet. He had moved away from the wall a little bit, enabling her to come right up behind him, "Looking for something?" she whispered right into his ear, loud enough to hear over the throbbing music.

He whirled, pinning her roughly to the wall. "Rawr," she teased, looking up at him with a sassy smile. His eyes searched her, filled with insurmountable worry.

"_Did he hurt you?_" the question came to her in her thoughts rather than out loud. Talking was pointless in the crowded club.

"_No." _she thought with a lift of her chin. She wanted him see she could take it even if Voldemort had.

"_Show me,"_ He demanded staring down at her, his chest heaving with frustration.

Lumora sighed, she wouldn't be able to hide it from him. Furthermore, it was pointless. Voldemort would just show him and torture him to boot. She took a deep breath and let him in. He went right to her newest memory and his eyes got darker with every passing moment. All she kept playing over in her head was Voldemort whispering, "every _sigh, _every _kiss, _every _touch._" Then it was over, his eyes refocusing on hers.

For once in his life, Severus Snape was speechless. He also had no idea how to "blend in" in a place like this. He had loosened his grip on her arms and had turned them so he was protectively by her side.

He had opened his mind to her slight prodding, and she found frustration, confusion and doubt. She slipped out of his grasp, turning to stand in front of him. Lumora smiled, trying to get him to relax. Slowly she undid the tie of his cloak, letting it fall behind him. Then came the buttons of his frock coat. She found herself chuckling as she undid yet another long row of buttons on his prince-like shirt. Peeling that off, she tossed it into the growing pile of black cloth next to wall. He was left in his black undershirt, tight to his firm chest.

Then she stepped back from him, untying her own cloak. Next came her vest, she shook that off, tossing it with a flourish into the pile. Snape leaned against the wall, enjoying the show. He could tell she enjoyed places like this. He wanted to know her story. Never before had ever given anyone a second glance, a mere moment of his time. This woman, this witch before him was consuming him. He wanted to know everything about her.

The music was driving Lumora wild. She had begun to swing her hips to the pulsing beat. The atmosphere was infectious, the music felt electric. Painfully slow she undid the buttons of her long sleeve top, then it was gone, joining the pile of discarded clothes. Silently thanking whatever caused her to wear a black camisole under her shirt this morning, she took his hand.

Leading him unto the dance floor, she slipped into an empty space. Taking a deep breath, she allowed the scents of the room to invade her senses. Lumora let go of his hand, and began to dance in front of him. She had turned away from him, but stayed close to his chest. She had reached up to wrap an arm around his neck. Snape's only thought was, "I can't think-"

She turned her head to whisper in his ear, "Don't. Relax. Let go, and feel."

With the cloak and other heavy layers gone, Snape finally felt like he could breathe in the smokey atmosphere. Lumora was driving him wild. Her hips swaying sensually, her hair falling out of its silver clip, flowing out around her shoulders. He had placed his hands on her hips, swaying with her. She had misunderstood earlier when he said he couldn't think. He had wanted to look in her eyes, lose himself in their depths.

He knew how to dance and knew how to do it well. He was going to enjoy showing her. He moved his left hand to rest on her hip, pulling her closer to him. With his other hand, he grabbed her left hand and spun her out from him. Lumora couldn't contain the look of shock on her face. Slowly it was replaced by a sexy smile as he pulled her to him, face to face. He dipped her back, leaving both of her feet on the floor, just allowing her to arch her back and drop her head. He kept her hand in his, pulling her back up. Her heels allowed him to gaze almost directly into her eyes. He bent his head, claiming her mouth in a searing kiss. Her free hand found its way into his hair.

Lumora enjoyed the fact that he was in control. She easily kept up with him, dancing was one of her favorite ways to relieve stress. Snape was a master at ballroom dance. He loved the tango the most. They danced for a long time, spinning, dipping, kissing. At one point Snape had her right leg in his hand, her foot next to his head. He placed a soft kiss to her calf before letting the foot go and spinning her silly.

The dance floor was crowded. He wanted her closer, needed her to be. He knew that they were not ready for that, he was not ready yet to concede fully. Lumora deserved and would most likely demand that in a mate. A mate? Here he was having internal dialogue with himself about mates when he was facing certain death as a traitor for Voldemort. lovely. Dancing with Lumora had woken him up a little, brought some life back into his tired soul. Feeling her heartbeat so close to him, her arms wrapped around him in want rather than in fear, was just about his undoing.

Lumora pulled him down for another searing kiss, and all thought fled. All he could think about was how much he loved her. Did he really_ love_ her? He would have to think about this matter more when he could think coherently.

The DJ began to play line-dances. Snape seemed at a loss for these. Lumora had led them back to their discarded pile of garments. He took a casual stance, leaning against the wall as Lumora went to join the dancers on the floor. The song, "Cupid Shuffle" pulsed through the air. He was mesmerized by the way she moved. Her hips swaying, her arms firm, not stiff, but not like spaghetti. Her smile was the thing that held his attention the most. She seemed to feed off the physical exertion, and the other dancers around her. He could sense there were other men in the room as equally taken with Lumora as he was.

Lumora was thoroughly enjoying dancing by herself. She had not been to a club in a quite some time. The dance brought her to face Severus again. He was mostly concealed by shadows, but his stare was unmistakable. His eyes glittered in the darkness, piercing right to her heart. He was still reserved, and distant on the outside, but she could see the beginning of relaxation and enjoyment in his eyes. The song changed and she curled her finger at him.

The sight of Lumora standing on the edge of the dance floor, hand on her hip and one of her fingers calling him to her was almost too much for Snape to handle. He pushed off the wall, moving towards her. She waited for him to get right up close to her, then she got on tip toe to whisper in his ear, "take me home, my sexy wizard." Then she kissed him sweetly. His eyes had closed at her words. She slipped past him to the pile of clothes. With a wave of her hand, she was redressed. Snape did the same to himself, and she took his arm. This time instead of a distance between them, he had closed it, holding her possessively to his side. They apparated back to the hill just out of Hogwarts' boundaries.

Severus needed to talk to her, he needed to hear her say she was okay. He led them back into the castle. Lumora let him lead her into the castle and back to his quarters. Her watch read 12:01 a.m. She knew she would get scolded by McGonagall for returning after curfew, but she didn't want to leave him just yet.

"I need to change." Lumora mumbled as they neared the potions classroom in the dark dungeons.

Snape nodded, "You may floo to your quarters from mine." He ushered her again into his private quarters. She took a deep breath, allowing his intoxicating scent to burn in her lungs. He led her over to his fireplace and placed some floo powder in her hand.

"Lumora Ollivander, Gryffindor Tower." She spoke clearly to ensure that she made it to the right place. Snape watched as she was swallowed up in a flash of green flame. He went to the kitchen and did what he always did when he needed patience. He made tea.

Lumora arrived at her quarters, stepping out of her fireplace. She padded softly across the dark room to her wardrobe. She stripped out of her outfit, hanging the pieces safely back into the closet. Then she pulled open a drawer, and pulled out a pair of gaucho pants. She grabbed a warm black cardigan from a hanger, and threw that on over her camisole. Then sliding her feet into her silk ballet flats she slipped her hair out of the clip. She allowed her features to change back to their ordinary state. Satisfied that she was now comfortable, she stepped back into the cold fireplace. Throwing a palmful of floo powder she announced, "Professor Snape's private quarters."

A whoosh of green light caused Severus' eyes to snap open. He had dozed off for a moment while waiting for Lumora to return. He had finished the tea and sat on the sofa waiting for her return. Her hair was golden again, and her eyes were back to their natural violet. He stood, and gave her a hand out of the fire place. He sat back down on the sofa, and pulled her into his lap. She sighed and rested her head on his chest. He waited for the tears, the moment where she would tell him that she couldn't do this. But nothing like that happened. She lifted her head off his chest, looking deep into his eyes, the tea now forgotten. He gazed helplessly back. "Are you all right?" it took a moment for him to realize she had spoken it aloud rather than it being his own thoughts.

Instead of replying, he kissed her. His lips moving over hers in a possessive manner. "Are you?" His voice was the least composed she had ever heard it. She felt the knot that had been in her stomach since her encounter with Voldemort tighten.

She gave him a tender smile, her hand coming up to stroke his cheek, "Yes." He opened his mouth to say something else, but she again placed a finger over his lips. "Shhh. We're okay." He continued to meet her gaze until she turned way to look at into the crackling fire. She shifted so she was deeper in his embrace and laid her head against his chest. He too gazed into the fire, watching it dance and crackle around the wood.

She didn't know how much time had passed. Lumora could feel Severus' breathing even out. She snuck a look up into his eyes, they were softly closed. Carefully she slipped out of his arms and took the blanket from the floor where they had left it and covered him with it. Then she placed a soft kiss to his forehead. "Good night Severus," she whispered. Then she exited via floo with a clear whisper, "Lumora Olivander, Hogwarts."

Snape's eyes snapped open at the sound of the floo whooshing closed. He had felt her warmth leave him, then it returned. He further realized the warmth wasn't her form, it was his coverlet. The heady scent of lavender and vanilla invaded his nostrils, making his head swim. He groaned and took a peek at the grandfather clock on the wall. 1:35 AM. Feeling slightly confused and bereft, he let sleep over take him again, enveloped in her haunting scent in front of the now glowing embers.

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_I am enjoying Snape loosening up a bit, but I will promise to bring back our traditional Potions Master in the upcoming chapters._

_Up next is "crushcrushcrush"_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	11. crushcrushcrush

**J.K. Rowling owns HP and I own the plot and OC's...thanx :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER ELEVEN: crushcrushcrush

11

Snape awoke to the sound of someone softly singing. He slowly slid out of bed, and padded to the open doorway. He went into the doorway, but did not move forward, lest he give himself away. He recognized the tune as one of his absolute favorites, Clair De Lune, by Claude Debussy had been one of his favorite on the piano as a young boy. Lumora was in a curious pose. Her arms were stretched gracefully out to her sides. Her right leg was extended behind her, parallel to the floor. Her left was firmly on the floor, her foot turned out. He watched as she leaned farther back, bringing her arms back towards the foot that was extended behind her. Somehow she managed to bend even further, causing her leg to come up a few inches further than perfect parallel to the floor. She was facing the side wall, her face peaceful, a small smile of pleasure on her lips. He had found out last night from dancing with her that she was more than capable on the dance floor. Still finding himself surprised, not by her flexibility, but by her strength and control. He quickly shut his eyes, whispering an invisibility charm, as she came down to face the doorway, an arm coming up gracefully above her head.

So she was classically trained. He cracked one eye open, with a plie, she shifted to the opposite side and repeated the arabesque. Her left was even higher. Then with a look of determination of her face, she gently placed a hand on the back of the couch and began lowering her torso further down. Then her head disappeared, and her leg became extended into a full split. After a few moments, she came back to plie and this time she locked eyes with him. Her singing stopped abruptly and her smile faded.

"Good morning," His voice was soft, but still Snape. Slowly, he moved into the room and sat luxuriously down on the sofa facing the still glowing fire.

She nodded. "How long have you been awake?" she asked moving to sit on the sofa next to him.

"Long enough to discover a classical ballerina in my chambers," He mused with a slight grin. Last night he had noticed that she cringed away from him when touched her feet. Especially when he had kissed them. Now he at least knew why. He had detected small scars on the balls of her feet, and her littlest toes had black bruises on the side of them.

Her smile returned rather sheepishly, "Summers away from Hogwarts were full of singing and dancing lessons." She had a far away look in her eyes, "After my father died, I was given to my mother's sister. My aunt and uncle are very dear people. They were very welcoming of magic and my growth."

Snape was confused, "And your mother?"

Lumora sighed, her cheeks flushing, "is in an Asylum. She went insane after my father was killed. I was four."

He could tell this was a touchy subject. He would let her tell him the details later. "Did you begin dancing at the _tender_ age of four?" His tone was rather sardonic, but she could tell it was meant to cheer her rather than jeer at her.

"Two."

"Years old?" Snape questioned rather quickly. No wonder it was so much a part of her.

"Yes, two years old Severus. It is actually quite common in the muggle world." She stated, swiveling to sit next to him, back against the headboard.

Goodness he loved hearing her say his name, especially in her joking sarcastic tone, "You grew up with Muggles?" He sounded surprised, no shocked was more like it, at the thought.

"Does that offend you?" She turned to look at him. Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

"No." Snape admitted carefully. He returned her gaze and asked, "Do you still live with them?"

"They were killed by Death Eaters." Her voice shook with anger. He didn't know what to say. Many people he knew and may have loved were killed by the Dark Lord. "It was the reason I sought out the Order. Then they set up this whole scheme so I could come crawling to Lord Voldemort. I claimed that he had done me a favor by killing my _muggle _aunt and uncle. I was after all, an Ollivander. Anyway, I was already friends with Remus' fiance Tonks. We were in the same year in school." Her words brought him back four years to his potion's classroom.

"You were her lab partner." Snape stated. How could he have forgotten? Did his work with the Dark Lord really put that many holes in his memory? Of course, frail looking blonde girl next to Nymphadora. She was always making little mistakes, but he could tell she was very intelligent. She was just nervous. One needed to relax and let the ingredients guide them when mixing potions.

"Yes." She nodded. "You remember me?" Lumora asked. Part of her wanted him to say yes, the other part of her did not. She was dreadful at potions!

"You were awful." He smiled, his voice faintly amused.

She giggled. "Dora was a saint. She is the reason I passed your class."

"Do you remember me?" The question caught her off guard, especially coming from him. Severus Snape was known for not caring about what anyone thought of him.

Lumora let quick breath, "Um, I-" she stopped, a slight blush on her cheeks. "Professor Snape you were-"

"Severus," he reminded her, a small smile of amusement at her slip into stuttering school girl.

"Severus," She nodded, biting her lip. "I did so awful in potions because I was nervous."

she giggled. "It sounds so silly now." She shook her head.

Snape waited, cocking his eyebrow with interest, his lips pursed in their normal straight line.

"Umm," she giggled, and took a deep breath and let it out. "So many girls would giggle and discuss your dreamy qualities. You know, your voice, hair and your eyes. I of course agreed." She looked over at him, enjoying the slight amusement alight in his eyes. Taking a deep breath she continued, "we all went to potions for the sole reason that we got to hear your sexy voice for an _entire _hour. Only Dora knew that I had a serious crush on you. I was too embarrassed to admit it to anyone else. I did once to a girl named Rose. I'm sure you remember Rose Namely. She was the queen of our grade, raven hair, perfect lips and her chest had every boy wanting her." Lumora rolled her eyes. "She said something about having detention with you, and trying to seduce you. Apparently, she had failed and I mumbled something along the lines of that I would have been successful if I had detention with you. I recall I had detention with you the next week, and Rose had thrown my comment back in my face." She had dropped her gaze to her hands. She was playing with his comforter, tracing the entwined S's.

Snape stilled her hands with one of his own. Then he put a finger under her chin, bringing her eyes to his. "Had you tried, you would have succeeded." He remembered it. He didn't know how, but he remembered the very detention she was talking about it. She had sat silent the entire period, staring at her hands with a slight blush dwelling on her cheeks. He was fascinated that she did not even look at him. Most people under his authority of punishment usually watched him warily. Even then, she seemed to not be intimidated by him.

Her eyes widened. Did he remember? He nodded as if he had read her expression. Her gaze returned to her hands. "I was so embarrassed. I was so sure you knew."

"I did." Her eyes flew to his face. He continued, "I dismissed it. You were a silly seventeen year old girl. How could you be interested in a cold, heartless bastard like me?" his question was rhetorical, but she still felt the need to reply

"I'm still a silly _twenty-two_ year old girl," She said playfully. Suddenly she felt her stomach growl with hunger. The clock gave nine chimes. Good thing it was Sunday, Snape mused as he watched Lumora stand up from the couch. She heard one of the house elves "pop" in, and gave a sigh of contentment. Then she eagerly grabbed his hand and led him to his dinning table. One of his house elves, Nina, was setting two steaming plates of hash browns, bacon and an omelet each. "I ordered, I'm not sure what you usually eat. Breakfast is my favorite." She looked up at him hopefully.

"My sentiment's exactly," He replied, then he kissed her softly. He took a seat, and she took the one opposite. They ate in companionable silence. He read the Daily Prophet that Nina had brought for him. Lumora was skimming through a copy of "Practical Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Working on Sunday are we?" He said from behind his paper.

Lumora looked up, still chewing a forkful of omelet. She swallowed, "No, well, not really." He let half of the paper fold down, revealing his skeptical expression. "It's for the children Severus!" She exclaimed in an exasperated plea.

"So it is," was he only comment on the matter, he flicked the paper up to begin reading again. Lumora stared a little while longer at the front page. The headline read "Sighting of 'He Who Must Not Be Named' Confirmed!" She shook her head. Sometimes people were just afraid of the wrong things. Dumbledore had always reminded them to never be afraid of the name.

Breakfast was finished, Lumora hummed while washing dishes in the sink. She was surprised when he offered to dry. Every contact with his hand brought them closer and closer until he had forced her against the counter and kissed her senseless.

Snape insisted that his shower was just as good as hers. So hesitantly, Lumora closed the door to the bathroom. Ten minutes later, she found him out in the Library, sitting at his desk. He was writing, and Horace stood on his perch. Severus writing, was as attractive as him dancing. Then she realized it was his hands. She almost lost herself with the memory of watching him brew potions.

Lumora crossed the room, to stand in front of the window. She was wearing a lush violet sweater and pair of flowing black pants. The sweater had a wide neck line, exposing her shoulders and collarbone. Her hair was swept up from her face and neck into a mess of curls at the back of her head.

Snape finished writing and tied the letter to Horace's leg. Then he joined her at the window and opened it for the raven. "We have a meeting with the Order tonight." He stated, turning away from the window.

"Fabulous," She quipped, following him back into the living room.

Snape gave a small smirk, then turned and went to his bedroom. She heard the shower come on a few minutes later.

Lumora settled on to his sofa with her book. She needed to plan what lessons she was teaching this week. With the war coming, she wanted to teach her seven years the Patronus charm. She had faced many dementors in her twenty-two years and knew them to be horrid creatures. Also Patronuses were useful for sending messages, or help.

"Lesson planning are we Professor?" Snape had come to stand behind the sofa, gazing at her open book. She looked up at him.

"What is your Patronus, Professor Snape?" She asked.

"I don't know." Snape stated coldly, turning away from her.

Lumora stood up, her book gripped tightly in her hands, "What?" she asked in a whisper. She came to stand just behind him, a hand on his elbow.

"It was originally a doe." Snape admitted turning towards her. He could see recognition flicker in her eyes. She knew it was because he had loved Lily. "It seems my memories are no longer sufficient to produce a Patronus charm." His face was controlled, but she could see the frustration boiling under the surface.

Lumora fought to keep tears from welling up in her eyes. Oh how this man had endured too much! Her Patronus was the same as her Animagus, an eagle. She needed to approach this cautiously. Her childhood had been filled with excitement, achievement and encouragement. His had obviously not. Her adulthood had proved to be rather disheartening, but she still could hold on to happier memories.

A few moments of silence passed between them. He knew what she was going to offer. He couldn't help but think of how much she reminded him of Sirius when she got all diplomatic. He was looking forward to the meeting with the Order to clear a few things up between him and Sirius and Remus. He was sure there was some angle he wasn't seeing.

"I will make you a deal, Professor Snape." She spoke rather teacher like, "You will teach me how to fly on a broom, and I will help you with your Patronus."

* * *

_Dearest Readers,_

_Will Snape take the deal? I certainly hope so, I think flying lessons with these two would be incredibly entertaining! well, you know the drill...thanks for reading AND reviewing, they really do help! thanks! up next is..."vision."_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	12. vision

**J.K. Rowling owns HP and I own the plot and OC's...thanx :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER TWELVE vision

12

"Deal." Snape drawled, his tone stil as icy as ever, but she could tell something inside him was grateful to be able to help her in return. "Are you finished with your lesson plans Professor?" He asked in his steely voice. He had moved to stand in front of her.

Lumora looked up at him, and nodded. He slowly took the book from her placing it on the table behind the sofa. He drew her into his arms and kissed her. Lumora fought a gasp of surprise and felt her protest begin to dwindle. She found herself being propelled backwards until she felt the couch hit the back of her knees. Then she was falling again, his leaning over her. Severus began to trail kisses down her neck to her exposed collarbone.

Lumora giggled.

Snape pulled back to gaze down into her flushed face. "Is something funny?" He asked quietly, she could see his lips twitch as if he was fighting a smile.

"Your elbow is tickling my ribs," she smiled sweetly.

"Oh?" he replied in fake surprise, his eye brow arching up curiously. His lips held a small mischievous smirk.

Her eyes widened. "No," she whispered, then as she scrambled out from under him, "No, no no!" she squealed higher and higher.

Severus stopped to look at the woman across from him. Here he was, about to play tickle monster with her and he had to surpress everything inside himself to smile crookedly back at her giggling flushed face. Slowly he made his way toward her.

With every step he took forward, she took one back. His eyes were coal black, his face held an awkward, but handsome smile. She was sure that her face was flushed and pink as a cherry. Something stopped her retreat. She found herself cornered between two bookcases.

Snape's smile grew, but Lumora's faded. He could see her youthful demeanor change to fear. Confused by her sudden reaction he muttered, "Legilimens,"

Her thoughts were horrid. She was twenty-one again, Death Eaters surrounded her Aunt and Uncle. She had plastered herself against the library bookcase. He saw his own form in the corner, observing. Then he saw Goyle slowly moving towards her, a crooked smile on his face. He could see her terror and her fight not to shift to her eagle form and fly from the room. She was bravely murmuring a concealment charm. Kenning stared at the bookcase in confusion. Green light flashed through the room. Snape then collected all the Death Eaters together and then in a hiss of black smoke, they were gone.

Snape had stopped his advance, watching the emotions of that night play out on Lumora's face. Lumora covered her face with her hands, sliding down the bookcase until she reached the floor. He took a deep breath, considering leaving her alone. He knew that she would have tried to help him. He may appear cold, and heartless but somewhere deep inside the blackness he did still have a soul. He knelt down and placed his hands over hers. He could see her shaking. Quickly he wrapped her up in his arms and carried her over the sofa. Sitting down, he cradled her in his lap. In the silence he ran his fingers threw a few golden curls that had escaped her clip.

She couldn't believe her reaction. Why would she be so deeply upset about that night when she was now getting her chance for justice? Slowly she uncovered her face. Giving a small sniffle she whispered, "I'm sorry."

Snape shook his head, "No," he corrected, "I am sorry." He smoothed away tears with his thumb.

She understood he wasn't just apologizing for scaring her just then, he was apologizing for the deaths of her aunt and uncle. "You didn't have a choice!" she exclaimed angrily.

Snape closed his eyes, and pinched his nose in frustration. How could she just wave away his treachery like that? "How can you do this?" Snape whispered, more to himself than her.

"How can I not?" She looked up at him, her chin lifted again in defiance. She looked ready to fight him if he told her that she was just a foolish twenty-two year old girl.

Part of him wanted to believe that, that she was just some silly, naive, girl. But the more time he spent with her, the more he had come to terms with that he had a brave, defiant, dedicated and attractive young woman as a partner.

"I am grateful that you are so brave," Snape whispered. His voice was uncharacteristically soft. Then he kissed her.

"Brave enough to waltz into the snake's lair," she teased, smiling against his lips.

"Brave enough to charm the snake?"

"Oh, yes."

Sirius Black sat in the living room of Grimmauld Place. Suddenly a sleek, black raven flew in through the window. He recognized the bird as Horace, Snape's pet. He took the parchment and the bird returned to the skies. His brow furrowed at the response he had received from Snape. It seemed that he may have some competition with Severus for Lumora. He had been the one to receive her plea for help when her Aunt and Uncle were killed. He thought they had become close over the past year. She would visit Grimmauld Place occasionally and join him for dinner. He had kissed her once, it became very passionate. He had just begun to unbutton her blouse when she had pushed him away. She had withdrawn from him after that. He would ask her what was wrong, but she would make up an excuse of a headache or some other ailment. He needed to figure out a way to make Lumora understand how much he cared for her.

"Concentrate Ollivander." Snape sneered coldly, taking on the role of teacher smoothly. He had brought Lumora out to his private potions garden. They stood just outside the end of the garden, facing the hill where they had apparated to Voldemort. Lumora stood just in front of him, her Soaring Eagle 5 on the ground next to her. He came to stand in front of her. Eyes closed, and a smile on her face Lumora out stretched her hand over the broom. He knew that smile, it was a smile of power, control and anticipation.

"Up!" The broom smoothly flew up from the ground into her waiting hand.

Snape kept composed, but inside he almost felt fear. Lumora was much more powerful than she realized. That could be very dangerous, especially now that she was in feigned allegiance to the Dark Lord. "Mount your broom."

Lumora opened her eyes, and met his. He could see the awareness burning in them. He mounted his broom, and she mirrored him.

"Push off from the ground, channeling the same energy you used the make the broom come to your hand." Snape instructed, pushing off the ground himself to hover a few feet up.

Lumora closed her eyes and allowed her energy to fill the broom again. It surprised her how much energy she had. She pushed off from the ground, and hovered a little bit above where Severus was. He moved up, and flew to her side. She was looking down at the ground in amazement. He then flew up away from her. Staring after him in amusement, she could see the way he belonged on a broom. She began to wonder if he had played Quidditch while in school.

"Follow please," the call reached her ears bringing her back to reality. Lumora followed and caught up with him. He stopped to look down at the garden below. They were probably a good fifty feet up. She was smiling and a sigh of contentment escaped her lips.

"Thank you." She breathed, basking in the feeling of flying without being in animal form.

Snape nodded, enjoying being on his own broom again. He had liked flying her Soaring Eagle 5, he had the same broom, but there was something about flying his own. He looked over at her as she gazed over the garden. From the air she could see the giant S pattern the plants made. It was entirely made of green, 'for Slytherin,' she mused. The rest of the square were different patches of colorful flowers and herbs.

"To give you practice, we will fly to London tonight." He stated, as she flew in a playful circle around him. She didn't need practice. Flying came as natural as breathing did to her. It helped that she was a flying Animagus, but her power was so strong.

Lumora had trouble justifying his statement. She really didn't need practice. As she flew around the garden, she could recall her first year at Hogwarts, and learning how to fly on a broom. Three short years later she found herself able to change into a bird, so the broom was soon forgotten. He just wanted to fly, it was obvious he enjoyed it. It was the most relaxed she had ever seen him. So she nodded in response to his declaration of their travel arrangements.

Severus was thankful they had eaten lunch before coming out to the gardens as it was now almost 2 o'clock. He wanted to finish brewing Lupin's wolfsbane potion before their meeting tonight. "I believe that is enough for now," He mused causing her to glance at her watch.

On Sundays, she usually would take the afternoon to dance. From years of classes, she became very disciplined. The Nutcracker ballet was put on by the local ballet studio every year in her home town. Since Hogwarts got out at the beginning of December, she was able to join the show. She needed to work on turns and leaps today. Thursday she was able to work on extensions and floor work.

Snape flew down to the garden and came to a stop next to the fountain. Lumora followed and smoothly landed back on the ground. "I need to finish a potion in my lab. Meet me at the Astronomy tower at six fifteen."

Lumora nodded. She usually used the tower to dance, as it was one of the few open areas in the castle with a smooth wood floor. The railing served as a ballet barre, such a blessing it was. "I will see you then," she whispered. He had taken her in his arms, the wind whipping around them. He kissed her roughly, as if he had been waiting the entire time they were flying for it. He pulled back suddenly, his cold black eyes piercing down into her own. Then in a swirl of black cloak he was gone. She could vaguely remember Dumbledore telling her apparition was impossible within Hogwarts grounds. Maybe Snape had found a loop hole? She would have to mention it the next time she had a chance.

Brewing the wolfsbane potion took less time than usual. He found himself extremely relaxed and focused on each individual ingredient. The potion had been simmering away and he found himself anticipating the upcoming meeting with the Order. He was particularly interested in sharing words with Sirius. He found himself playing an old classical piano record, and quietly humming along to it as he brewed. Something about the way the music soared and dipped, twisted and turned made the brewing process flow. After bottling the potion, he decided to head up to the Astronomy tower to wait for Lumora. Stopping at his lab door, he paused briefly to douse the lights with a whispered, "Nox."

"Up, higher, push, turn," Lumora chided herself as she moved across the floor. She was working on a difficult combination of a triple turn a la seconde, then a full split extension finished with a back Grande Jeté. Sweat trickled down her back and beaded on her forehead. She wore a 3/4 sleeve black leotard with gaucho pants and bare feet. Today was her lyrical technique day. She was listening to "I caught myself," by Paramore.

Severus could hear music, a genre unfamiliar to his ears, floating down the astronomy tower stairs. He carefully picked his way up the steps, not allowing his boots to thud too distinctly against the marble surface. The scene on the observation deck was enough to take his breath away. The dancer before him was full of emotion, conflict and desire. He could vividly see the lyrics being shouted from her legs and arms.

"I usually don't allow an audience." She mused while in a lifted arabesque, her gaze flicking to him. Snape had come up to the top of the steps, just inside the observation deck. He was leaning casually against the railing she had previously used for barre work. She then continued to leap across the floor, two Grande jetes followed by a Grande center leap. Turning out of that, she shanaed and pique turned to the railing where he stood. Taking a few moments to cool down and stretch, Lumora inquired, "How did your brewing go?"

Snape almost smiled, he could tell that she was attempting to make small talk. His lips twitched, he wanted to point out how pointless small talk was between them, but instead he replied, "Very well. Lupin should be ecstatic." His tone was rather sarcastic, but she could tell that he was successful in his brewing hours.

She nodded, and turned away from him, to the shadowed corner of the deck where her change of clothes were. Thankful that magic would allow her to change clothes without stripping in front of him, Lumora redressed in her signature black-violet attire. Glancing at her watch, she rejoined him at the railing.

Severus was thankful she did not make a big deal of her undressed state. He was having trouble focusing on something else while she had slipped away to change. He had found himself wanting to undress her, to discover the skin that had been revealed by her dance outfit, now hidden again under her alluring black-violet robes. "We should go," Snape stated. He noticed that she had her broom. He nodded and mounted his own. Then pushing off they hovered for a few moments, so that Lumora could get used to the senstation again. Snape looked over at her. With bright, excited eyes Lumora nodded. With the Order of the Phoenix as their destination, the two flew off into the night.

* * *

_My Dearest Readers,_

_I like this chapter, but I feel like it was completely pointless. Although Lumora learned to fly, and we find out that Sirius is pinning for her affection, I would like your recommendations and comments as this is my first fic! thank you for reading and reviewing. up next is "green-eyed monster."_

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


	13. greeneyed monster

**J.K. Rowling owns HP and I own the plot and OC's. Thanks! :)**

* * *

Alone No More

CHAPTER THIRTEEN: green-eyed monster

13

Silvery and full, the moon hung low above the horizon. Flying was a great escape from the responsibilities of this world. Snape felt himself relax and breathe for the first time in a couple of decades. It seemed that Lumora was indeed a good influence on him. First she had brought back dance into his life, and now flying. The night was clear, the stars glowing brightly against the darkened sky. The weather was crisp, but not too chilly. It was perfect for flying.

Lumora couldn't believe her eyes. Of course she had seen London before, but never under the blanket of night. The lights twinkled and glistened into the blackness as beacons of safety and hope. The motor vehicles and people still bustled about below them. Severus had placed a glamour on them so they could fly above muggle London unseen. They had flown for nearly a half hour when Snape pointed to a row of houses.

Grimmauld Place could not be seen from the street, as it was magically not there. Lumora had apparated to the steps of Grimmauld Place many times to avoid being seen, but she had never flown into the Order. Snape brought them down just across the street. Then he offered her his arm. Still not crazy with the idea of apparition, Lumora took a deep breath and placed her hand on his arm.

After a few seconds of violent twisting and rushing wind, Lumora and Snape arrived on the door step of the Order of the Phoenix headquarters. Quickly, Severus opened the door and ushered them inside. The foyer was narrow, a small ancient hat tree sat next to a long skinny cracked mirror. Lumora could see her breath coming in faint puffs of fog, the chill of the room making her recoil into Severus' side. Time had coated everything in sticky gray dust and the air had plenty of dust to complement the furnishings. Soft yellow light beckoned them into the kitchen. The narrow, but lengthy room contained a ridiculously long table with matching benches. A tiny black stove sat against the wall next to the door, where Mrs. Weasley stood.

"Lumora dear! How are you?" Mrs. Weasley shrieked, throwing her arms around Lumora's neck. Severus had moved to take his place by Dumbledore's side.

"I am well," Lumora replied, a slight smile on her face. Her eyes locked with Snape's as Mrs. Weasley released her.

"I trust Hogwart's is treating you well?" Remus Lupin asked, taking the wolfsbane potion from Snape. He nodded his thanks.

"Yes," She whispered. Sirius entered the room next.

"There she is!" He exclaimed loudly, drawing a dark look from Snape. He drew her into a huge bear hug, and winked at Severus behind Lumora's back. He drew back, but kept her in his grasp. "You look absolutely radiant Lumora."

Lumora felt a slight blush creep up her cheeks. "Thank you." The blush wasn't from embarrassment, it was from frustration. When would Sirius understand that she wasn't interested in him!

Sirius then let go of her and went to his place across from Snape. Lumora rounded the table and with a hug to Nymphadora sat down between her and Severus. She kept about an inch between them, trying to alleviate the attraction still crackling around them. As Dumbledore called the meeting to order, Snape closed the distance between them. His gaze was still focused on the Headmaster, but his hand had other plans. Lumora felt his finger tips brush her knee, and she caught herself before she jumped at the contact. His warm palm caressed her knee, then slid upwards to rest on her thigh. Above the table, things appeared completely indifferent between them. They hadn't moved, the inch of space still remaining between them, save his warm palm on her thigh.

Lumora gazed steadily at the wall above Sirius' head. She was trying hard not to moan aloud with pleasure at the heat and sweet tension crawling through her veins. Lumora moved her left hand under the table to cover the one on her thigh. Severus' breath hitched at the contact. Lumora slowly began to draw hearts on the top of his hand.

Sirius' eyes narrowed at the slight shift in Snape's appearance. He noticed that Lumora was staring straight ahead, not even really focused on what was in front of her. He could tell that something was going on between them, yet they weren't touching. Maybe Severus was reading her thoughts? Maybe she was reading his? He dare not try Legillimency on Snape, he would be hexed for sure. Sirius decided that he would just have to bide his time until he could be alone with Lumora.

"Now, we need to discuss what we are doing to infiltrate the ministry of magic. We need people inside. We know that Voldemort has people on the inside. Both Lumora and Severus have confirmed this with me."

All eyes were on the reserved, darkly dressed pair towards the head of the table. Tonks squeezed Lumora's hand that rested on the table. Sirius was smiling at her, his eyes twinkling curiously. Lumora then realized that he looked proud. Of her?

Snape cleared his throat, and directed his gaze from his fellow colleagues back to Dumbledore. Lumora choked back a smirk. All attention shifted back to what Dumbledore had to say next.

"Lumora joined us last fall after the death of her aunt and uncle. She has been successful at attaining membership among Voldemort's Death Eaters. She now bears the Dark Mark." Dumbledore nodded to Lumora.

WIth a deep breath, she undid the buttons on her left sleeve. Pushing up the sleeve, she stood up, revealing the ugly mark to the room of Order members.

"We are grateful to you Lumora," Remus whispered, his gaze remaining on the mark glaring up at them from her forearm. He then met her piercing glare. He smiled sheepishly, and looked away. She began buttoning her sleeve again, sitting back down next to Snape.

"Yes, your bravery is highly valued dear," Dumbledore continued, "Voldemort had suspected that the Death Eaters had been compromised. He believed that a vampire and a magick that he had recruited were ministry sent double agents. They met last night at Club Night in the magick district in London. Severus and Lumora were not suspected. We are still safe within the Death Eater circle thanks to them." He continued to discuss topics like Nymphadora's new job at the ministry, but Lumora's mind was focused on the hand that was now unbuttoning her sleeve.

Warm, long, and nimble fingers gently unbuttoned her sleeve. The material encasing her forearm was pushed up to expose the dark mark again. The fingers spread over the mark soothingly. She could feel an energy passing from the tips of the fingers to her irritated skin. With great skill, Snape was casting a calming charm without wand and without speech. Still appearing to be indifferent to the room, Snape returned her sleeve to its original state of order. He then returned his skilled hand back to his lap.

Lumora let her hand wander over to his leg, working her way over the top of his thigh to his lap. She then entwined her fingers with his, a soft sigh escaping from her lips. An almost audible groan escaped Severus when her fingers had graced his lap. He was grateful that she did not press the issue at the moment.

Sirius seemed to focus on her face right then. He caught the brief flicker of pleasure that graced her face. His eyes narrowed at the sight. Something was going on. He had a feeling that Snape had everything to do with it.

Lumora again tried to focus on what Dumbledore was saying, "With Nymphadora at the department of Mysteries, we have secured another vital position under cover in the ministry. Let's continue to keep updates coming via owl using concealment charms. I am proud of all of you. Please continue to rely on each other for strength as we face the imminent conflict that awaits us. Thank you." With that, Dumbledore stood up and the meeting was dismissed.

Snape squeezed and then let go of her hand as Tonks spoke to her, "Lumora, come to the library, I have a book I would love to show you." Lumora forced herself to not look over at Severus as she got up to follow her friend out of the kitchen.

As soon as the two women had disappeared from the kitchen, Remus moved to sit beside Sirius. After a few moments of silence, he asked, "Severus, is Lumora loyal to the Order?"

Snape elegantly arched an eyebrow. Realization slammed into his chest. Remus and Black had a reason for not tell him anything. They had been testing Lumora's loyalty. He stayed silent, watching Sirius fidget in his seat. His eyes narrowing slightly as the _dog _opened his mouth to speak.

"Severus, we wanted to test Lumora before we truly relied on her." Sirius interjected into the silence, giving Remus a desperate look, "Having you do this blind was the best way. That way you were suspicious but forced to accept her for the moment." He returned the Potions Master's hard glare rather cooly. Severus could only detect a slight twinge in the animagus' brow.

They all knew that he would have refused Lumora as a partner. Mostly because she was a woman and because of her talent. She easily matched and even exceeded his own magical ability.

Remus took a deep breath, "Is she loyal Severus?"

He had asked himself that very question many times. Right before he first kissed her before the duel club. He stopped asking himself the question after experiencing her memories and thoughts during their meeting in the night club. After a moment, Snape nodded, "Yes."

Remus and Sirius had both been leaning over the table, and they both sat back with sighs of relief. "She's amazing isn't she?" Sirius said with a wide smile, "She reminds me so much of Lily-"

"Do not speak of her." Snape spat. Lily was his first and only love. He was livid. How dare the _dog _dig up her memory like that. "She is nothing like her." His voice was low and deadly.

Sirius laughed, or barked was more like it, "Severus, she is _entirely_ like her. Only Lumora possesses an understanding of darkness that _Lily _did not."

So the _dog_ was right. So what. "I do not agree." He sneered, standing to his feet.

"Well, Severus. It seems that Lumora is not what you expected." Remus remarked with a chuckle. Sirius laughed again. Snape growled with anger.

"She's everything I hoped she would be and more. Remus, I believe we have been successful in keeping Nymphadora in the ministry and out of Voldemort's grasp!" Sirius exclaimed, shaking hands with Remus.

"Yes, I dare say that Lumora will continue to astound us with her power and ability. I think Severus is at a point to enjoy that more than we will." Remus chuckled with a wink to his dark friend.

Snape turned his cold glare on his barely tolerable "friends." Remus and Sirius never changed. Once a Marauder, always a Marauder. Something told him that Sirius was more than just interested in his and Lumora's relationship for the sake of the Order. "Shall we ready your cell?" His voice was icy as he walked towards the kitchen door.

"Why don't we put purple curtains in the window this time old boy," Remus began, following Snape out of the kitchen to the attic. They would prepare the area for Remus' stay as a werewolf for the duration of the full moon. Snape rolled his eyes in disgust at the wolf's try at humor.

* * *

Hermione Granger could hardly believe her eyes when Lumora revealed her dark mark at the table. Snape had never shown his mark, it was just assumed that he bore the offending mark. She found herself extremely alarmed at the attraction crackling between her potion's professor and her defense against the dark arts teacher. Was everyone else in the room blind? Either adults were extremely ignorant of human attraction or they chose to ignore it. Either way, Hermione knew that there was more than meets the eye to her professor's relationship.

Lumora's animagus was also something to be considered. Sirius had told Harry that she was a black eagle, and not just anything black eagle. Lumora Ollivander was a violet black eagle, the rarest and most powerful animagus in the magical world. Aside from healing properties found in their feathers, violet black eagles have an ear shattering battle cry, extreme height and distance capabilities along with a charm that could speed them up through time. Violet black eagles that were not known and monitored by the ministry of magic were considered rogue, kill on sight in any form, human or animal.

Harry sat down next to Hermione as Sirius left the kitchen. "How about that?" He smiled.

Hermione scowled at him, "How about what?"

"Sirius seems to think Snivelus has a crush on our newest member!" Harry chortled, as i the idea of Snape liking a woman was tearing his side apart it was so funny.

"Professor, Harry. That's our professor you're laughing so heartily at." Hermione found herself defending the dark wizard.

"Defending him are we, 'mione?" Ron asked with a grin sitting opposite of the pair at the long table. The candles cast eerie shadows on the walls.

"Only because he's our teacher." She chided, "Besides Professor Ollivander seems like a rare breed of woman."

"Snape is definitely a rare breed of man." Harry chuckled.

"You got that mate," Ron laughed stuffing a roll in his mouth.

Shaking her head at their antics, Hermione launched into explaining all about Lumora's rare gift.

"Whoa." Ron whispered, swallowing the last of his snack. The two friends looked at him as if he was going to say more, "I mean, that's bloody insane!"

"Yeah, Ollivander is most definitely a rare breed of woman." Harry smiled.

"Will you two stop with that!" Hermione screeched. The boys blinked at her sheepishly. "Professor Ollivander is an invaluable asset to the Order. Maybe you should show her a little respect! Now we have to figure out what to do about finding more information of the Half Blood Prince-"

"I went to the library," Both boys cut in.

"And?" Harry asked with a grin.

"Nothing." Hermione sighed.

"Nothing?" Ron asked sitting back a little.

"Nothing. No Half Blood Prince exists as far as Hogwarts is concerned. I'm not sure, but it could be a self imposed title..." Hermione suggested.

"Yeah, it could be. Let's get back to castle, we can do more research tomorrow." Harry decided, giving Hermione a hand as they got up from the benches at the table.

* * *

Sirius waited until he heard the pair fading up the stairs to emerge from the kitchen. Tonks had left Grimmauld Place after pulling Lumora aside to hand her a book. The book was on rare magical animagi. Tonks had told her that the black eagle was the rarest and most powerful. Feeling a little smug at the prospect being one of the most powerful witches in history, Lumora emerged from the library. She was reading intently, and turned to head back towards the kitchen to find Snape so they could return to Hogwarts.

Sirius stood in the kitchen doorway, watching Lumora stroll towards him, her nose stuck in a book. With a few quick steps he snatched the book from her hands. "Lu, you need to watch where you're going!" Sirius laughed, closing the book to read the cover, leaving his thumb in the page where she was reading.

"A History of Rare Magical Animagi?" Sirius read off the cover, cocking an eye brow with mock interest.

Lumora's hands balled into fists at her sides. Sirius was now reading the page she had been, aloud, "The Black Eagle is strictly a magick creature. Their feathers have great healing powers. Violet-black feathers are the most powerful source of healing in the magical world." Sirius closed the book, and handed it back to her. "You are a rare and very valuable woman Lumora." His voice was gruff, as if he had something in his throat. He was slowly advancing on her, forcing her against the wall opposite the staircase.

Severus had finished administering the potion and prepping Remus' cell for the duration of the full moon. He had come out into the hall, only to hear Sirius laughing in the hall downstairs. Silently he made his way to the railing on the second floor hall. Peering over the side he could see Sirius trapping Lumora against the wall. He could hear every word.

Sirius trapped Lumora against the wall, similar to the way Snape had pinned her against the door of her classroom. He whispered in her ear, "Now I know you are not only bright you are extremely intelligent my dear." At his words, Lumora shifted her head away, trying to ignore his lips against her skin. "We have grown close, you and I," His hot breath tickled her neck.

"Don't," Lumora warned through clenched teeth, "Sirius, stop!" She tried to push him away, but Sirius held her fast, pinning her wrists painfully against the cool stone wall. Snape stayed where he was, watching Lumora's eyes flare with anger. He waited for the opportune moment.

A chuckle rumbled deeply in his chest. "We have become great friends Lu, why would you want me to stop?" Lumora bared her teeth in warning, a growl of contempt ripping through her chest. Turning his nose towards her ear, Sirius inhaled the enticingly flowery scent of her golden hair. "Mmmm," he breathed, "I want you," the words were meant to be a plea, but all Lumora heard was selfishness and conquest. Lumora had begun to panic, Sirius was obviously stronger than she. Another chuckled rumbled in her ear, "Oooh, honey! You are feisty!" He exclaimed as she attempted to knee him in the groin, he had effortlessly blocked her. "I like feisty," his voice was cool, and as in control as he was of the situation. Then Sirius attempted to kiss her, but suddenly he was gone.

Upon hearing the last phrase escape the mongrel's mouth, Snape had swept down the stairs and ripped him off of Lumora. Now Sirius was pinned against the wall, Severus staring into his eyes with as much contempt as he could muster.

A gasp of surprise tore at Lumora's throat as she watched Snape stare into Sirius' face.

"You are a mongrel and a swine," Snape drawled, his voice low and menacing as he gripped the front of Sirius' shirt. "How foolish of me to assume you understood the word STOP." He shook him a few times, growling,"Keep your grubby paws off her."

Warm hands brought Snape back to reality. For a moment it was just him and the mongrel in the world. Lumora had come up behind him and whispered in his ear, "Severus," her breath tickling his earlobe. Gently she pried him off of Sirius and turned him to face her. "Hi," She whispered, his eyes were wide and black with anger, his mouth was set in a deep frown. She gave him a soft kiss, smoothing the hair away from his face. She stepped back, a smile of satisfaction playing on her lips.

She turned to face the cowering figure of Sirius Black. Sirius straightened, and opened his mouth to speak. Suddenly Lumora slapped Sirius hard across the face, causing him to stumble away from the wall. "Touch me again, and you'll be sorry _dog." _Lumora turned her back on him, as if dismissing him from her presence. Snape's face was again cool and artfully composed.

Sirius stumbled back, "This isn't over, Snape!" He exclaimed. His eyes were wide with anger, as Snape put himself between Black and Lumora. "She's mine." Sirius whispered coldly, then before Severus could reach him, he disapparated with a loud pop.

* * *

My Dearest Readers,

_so the "green-eyed monster" has revealed himself. Sirius seems to want what he cannot have, or can he? please review and let me know what you think :) up next is "in the mix." _

_xoxo_

_Lumora The White_


End file.
